Freudian Slip
by Hallon
Summary: Rory lets something slip that completely changes the chain of events. AU Lit, starting at the dinner in Nick & Nora, Sid & Nancy.
1. In the beginning

**Freudian Slip**

* * *

**Summary:** Rory let's something slip that completely changes the chain of events. AU Lit, starting at the dinner in Nick & Nora, Sid & Nancy.

**A/N:** I know, I don't usually do this, continuing an actual scene in the show, but I got this line in my head and I had to use it, because there are so many things I'd like to change about the way Jess started his time in Stars Hollow.

For this little story, just imagine Rory actually realized she didn't say I love you back to Dean simply because she did not love him. And this lead to Rory and Dean never getting back together after their break-up in season 1. She still kissed Tristan, but nothing more happened. Which brings us to the moment at hand: namely Jess entering her house for the first time.

**Disclaimer:** You should know by now that none of these characters are mine.

* * *

**In the beginning good always overpowered the evils**

* * *

She's typing up the last question in preparation of her interview with Mr. Medina as she hears the knock on the door and the following sound of voices in the hallway. Biting her lip in thought, she listens to the voices coming closer, stopping just outside her door, and finishes the last sentence. She quickly saves the document, intending to go over and see if she missed anything later that night and is just about to turn off her computer when her mother calls out for her.

She turns around with a smile and greets the boy standing just outside her doorway, looking somewhat out of place in his dark clothes and gelled up hair. So different from all the other boys around here, she thinks.

They exchange greetings and she watches him enter her room, feeling strangely nervous at his presence. She's not exactly used to having boys in her room.

He walks past her, and stops at her bookshelf, scanning the titles, and she hopefully asks if he reads. She's a little surprised that she feels so disappointed when he says no, but still offers to loan him the copy of _Howl_ he's flipping through.

He doesn't take it, instead putting it down on her drawer before walking over to her, and she can't shake the feeling that he seems sad. But then again, she can't even imagine her mother sending her away to live with some relative she's hardly met.

She tells him the offer still stands and is about to ask what he likes to do, when Lorelai stops by the door to announce that dinner is served.

"Be right there," Rory tells her, looking forward to lots of great food.

As soon as her mother is out of sight, Jess turns to her windows and she watches as he steps up to one of them and pushes the curtain out of the way, asking if they open.

Like the good girl she is, she tells him readily and he starts pulling at the latch, turning back to her and suggests they bail. She supposes she should have seen that coming, but is still surprised at the suggestion, though not entirely unpleasantly so. Still, she says no.

"Why?" he asks. He's watching her now, with an expression she can't really place.

"Because," she says, amused, "it's Tuesday night in Stars Hollow. There's nowhere to bail to. The twenty four hour minimart just closed twenty minutes ago."

"So," he says, turning back to her fully, "we'll walk around, or sit on a bench and stare at our shoes."

Rory smiles at his ridiculous idea, but can't ignore the fact that it sounds oddly tempting. She still tries to convince him to stay. "Look, Sookie just made a ton of really great food and I'm starving, and though it may not seem like it right at this moment, it's gonna be fun. Trust me."

"I don't even know you," he says, but she's got his full attention now, which is a step up.

Meeting his eyes seriously, she asks, "Well, don't I look trustworthy?"

"Maybe," he says, but she can still sense his reluctance.

"Okay," Rory relents, not sure what is compelling her, "if you stay just a little bit and eat with us, I'll go out with you."

At her words, Jess raises an eyebrow, "Huh."

Realizing what she just said, Rory feels a blush creeping up her cheeks, and averts her eyes. "I didn't…I mean, that's not…I'm…" she stutters, growing more and more embarrassed.

"Okay," Jess simply says, and Rory's eyes dart up to his face. What she sees is a small smile tugging at his lips and something inside her wants to do anything she can to keep it in place.

She smiles back at him, her cheeks still flaming, but feeling strangely comfortable nonetheless.

"Okay," she agrees. "So…"

His smile transforms into a smirk and he nods his head in the direction of the living room. "I suppose we should go eat then," he says, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Right," Rory agrees. "Good idea, because I'm starving."

"So you said."

"And it's true," she says. "So, I guess we're going to eat."

"There seems to be a consensus," he acknowledges.

Rory looks at him for a moment longer, meeting his intense gaze and feels the color creeping back up her cheeks. She quickly averts her eyes.

"Let's go eat!" she exclaims and darts out of her room.

A moment later she closes the refrigerator door and turns around with two sodas in her hands, just as he steps out of her room. She stands frozen for a second, but then decidedly walks up to him, offering him one of the sodas.

He takes it without a word, their fingers touching lightly as he does, and she swallows hard at the contact, her eyes shooting up to meet his briefly.

"I…we…" she tries, pointing with her other hand towards the living room, frustrated at her inability to form words.

He smirks at her, amusement evident in his eyes, and turns towards the living room, his free hand brushing against her arm as he passes her.

She is left with the feeling of his fingers burning her skin and she takes a deep breath to steady herself, staring after him, trying to figure out what's happening. After another deep breath she plasters on a smile and walks out into the living room.

The scene that greets her is almost too funny and she can barely hold in her laughter as Sookie and Jackson worriedly hovers over a scowling Jess, making sure he eats chicken and isn't allergic to eggs.

He notices her enter and looks up, his scowl deepening, and mouths, "You owe me."

Rory just smiles brightly, feeling like she's in control of the situation again. That is until Lorelai ushers her into the room and places her on the chair next to Jess' and she feels his hand lightly brushing against hers under the table.

Her breath hitches in her throat and she swears she can feel him tense beside her, but she doesn't dare to look. So when Luke breaks the spell she's under by asking if she wants some mashed potatoes she jumps at the chance of a distraction, quickly reaching out her plate to him.

In the few minutes everyone is busy piling food on various plates, Rory chances a sideways glance at Jess and finds he's already looking at her, that almost smile lingering at his lips again. She smiles back, shyly at first, but more confident when she sees his smile reaching his eyes.

With the smile still gracing her features she accepts her full plate, mumbling, "Thank you." Then she digs in, her stomach growling in appreciation, and for a moment the only thing on her mind is the delicious food.

Finally, it's a muttered 'Huh' that brings her back to reality and she looks up to her left and finds herself looking into Jess' amused face.

"What?" she whispers.

"You weren't kidding when you said you were starving," he says with a vague gesture between her and her plate, the contents of which has severely diminished in the last couple of minutes.

"A Gilmore never jokes about food," Rory says proudly and is suddenly grateful she's sitting down as she's rewarded with a lopsided grin that makes her weak in the knees.

"Clearly," he says, holding her gaze.

She isn't sure how much time has passed when she's suddenly brought out of her daze by her mother's voice. "Rory will back me up, right honey?"

Startled, Rory quickly pulls her eyes away from Jess'. "What?" she stammers, feeling confused and more than a little embarrassed.

"Planet Earth to Rory," Lorelai says dramatically. "We're having a very heated discussion here about which is the best TV show, _V_ or _Star Trek_, and Luke won't budge."

"Sorry mom, I must have been too focused on this delicious food," Rory says, not meeting her mother's eyes.

"Okay," Lorelai says, sounding far from convinced, drawing out the word, and Rory catches herself holding her breath.

"So, which am I rooting for?" she asks, when her mother remains silent.

Lorelai gasps in mock horror. "Rory, Rory, how could you ever think we'd be rooting for anything but the marvelously fantastic _V_!"

"I'm sorry, mother dear," Rory exaggerates. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"Hmm…" Lorelai appears to be thinking about it for a while before reaching a conclusion. "Of course I will," she says pleasantly, "if I have your absolute attention for the rest of the night."

"But mother!" Rory chokes out, her eyes growing wide in terror. "You are condemning me to starvation!"

Lorelai scrunches up her face, and sighs dramatically. "I suppose we can't have that," she relents. "You will be allowed to eat, as long as it does not stop you from hearing my unlimited wisdom."

"I promise, my ears will not miss a single word," Rory says, trying not to break her serious façade as Jess scoffs beside her.

"Ok then!" Lorelai exclaims cheerfully. "Intermission over. Everyone can now go back to eating."

Jess snorts beside her, Luke makes a comment about them being crazy, Sookie giggles, Jackson just shakes his head, and they all go back to eating their food. And the rest of the dinner Rory makes sure to pay attention to what goes on at the table, though she chances a few stolen glances in Jess' direction.

Soon enough the last fork is put down on an empty plate and everyone is more or less stuffed. With nothing left to occupy her hands, Rory fidgets with the hem of her shirt, listening to the conversation going on between her mother and Sookie, feeling herself grow more and more nervous. And the restless energy she swears she can almost taste as it emanates from the boy next to her isn't exactly helping. Finally she can't take it anymore.

"Mom," she interrupts, and continues before she can lose her nerve. "I told Jess I'd give him a tour of the town after dinner."

"Oh," Lorelai says, turning her attention to her daughter. "Ok."

"Ok?" Rory says, almost surprised at how easy that went.

"Yeah," Lorelai confirms. "After all, I did tell him you'd show him where all the big wilding in this town goes on."

"Oh, you did?" Rory asks, amused.

"You can ask the diner boys if you don't believe me," Lorelai says matter-of-factly.

"No, no, I believe you," Rory assures her, then frowns. "Diner boys?"

"Yes, isn't it perfect?" Lorelai squeals, ignoring Luke's protests.

Rory giggles. "Of course it is, mom." Then she turns serious again. "So, it's ok if we go?"

"Yeah, just stay clear of the bikers," Lorelai warns. "We don't want a repeat of last year's event, now do we?"

"Mom," Rory protests, "that only happened in your head!"

"Oh?" Lorelai looks bewildered for a moment, then brightens. "Yeah, that's right. Sorry, I get confused sometimes."

"Only sometimes?" Luke deadpans and hearing Jess snicker beside her Rory decides it's time to leave and stands up.

"We're leaving now," she says firmly, at which Jess quickly gets up from his chair.

"Oh, ok," Lorelai says, her smile faltering as she watches her daughter carefully. "Can I just talk to you for a second?" she asks, standing up and motioning towards the kitchen.

"Um, sure," Rory mumbles hesitantly, glancing over at Jess before following her mother.

Lorelai walks up to the kitchen table and sits down in one of the chairs, and Rory slowly sits down opposite from her.

"Rory, honey, please be careful," Lorelai says as soon as she is seated.

Rory crosses her arms protectively over her chest. "What are you talking about?"

Lorelai gives her a meaningful look, "He's not Dean."

"I know that," Rory counters defensively. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"I'm not blind, Rory," Lorelai says pointedly. "I saw the way you were looking at him."

"I wasn't…" Rory starts to protest, but at a raised eyebrow from her mother she stops. "So?"

Lorelai gives her a sad smile. "So, I just don't want you to get hurt."

"We're just taking a walk," Rory defends.

"I know," Lorelai says with a sigh.

"You don't have to worry, mom," Rory assures her mother.

"I can't help it." Lorelai shrugs. "It's an unwritten law that you have to worry when your daughter leaves the house with the handsome and mysterious stranger."

"Mom!" Rory exclaims, not sure if she's supposed to be amused or embarrassed.

"Sorry, couldn't resist," Lorelai says with a sheepish grin, but soon turns serious again. "I just want you to be careful."

"And I will, I promise."

"I know you will honey," Lorelai says and stand up. "Now, give mommy a hug."

Rory giggles, but gets up and throws her arms around her mother. "I love you mom."

Lorelai hugs her back tightly. "Love you too, kiddo. Now go have fun."

"I will, mom," Rory smiles, slowly letting go. She starts back towards the living room, but is stopped when her mother calls her name, and turns around.

"Just don't do anything I would," Lorelai says and winks at her.

"Mom!" Rory protests, her cheeks coloring slightly.

Lorelai grins at her and Rory shakes her head, continuing into the living room. "Bye, mom," she calls over her shoulder.

"Bye offspring!" Lorelai calls after her and she enters the living room with a smile.

As soon as she enters, Jess stands up from the chair he'd once again sat down in, and looks at her questioningly. She nods and smiles brightly, quickly saying goodbye to Sookie, Jackson and Luke, thanking them for the amazing food, before making her way to the front door with Jess, grabbing her jacket on the way.

"Finally," Jess mutters as soon as they're out the door, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, it wasn't that bad," Rory tries to defend, but Jess just gives her an incredulous stare. "Ok, so they can be a little bit…" she trails off, searching for the right word.

"Crazy?" Jess offers.

"Yeah," Rory agrees and smiles up at him. They stand there for a long time, eyes locked.

"So…" he breaks the silence.

"Right," Rory mumbles, casting down her eyes, trying to hide her embarrassment. "So, where should we go?" she asks nervously.

"I believe you were gonna show me where all the wilding goes on," Jess says, clearly amused.

"Yeah, sorry to disappoint, but this is kinda it for tonight," Rory says, pointing back at her house.

"Ah damn."

"Yeah, so how about a tour of the town?"

He shrugs. "Sure, why not."

"Ok then," Rory nods, smiling at him. "So," she continues, turning towards her house, spreading out her arms, "this is the Crap Shack."

Jess gives her a disbelieving look. "The Crap Shack?"

"Yeah, it was the only thing we could think of when mom and I moved in here," Rory says defensively.

"Of course."

"Well, anyway, over there is where Babette and Morey lives." She points over to the house next door. "I'd watch myself if I were you the next time you come here."

"Why?"

"Well, Babette is a bit…" She trails off, not finding a diplomatic way to describe the neighbor.

"Ah."

"The first time Dean came here she ambushed him and wouldn't let him go."

"Huh."

Rory cringes at the memory. "Yeah, it wasn't pleasant."

Jess shrugs. "I think I'll manage to stay clear of Babette."

"Well, if not, don't hesitate to call for help."

"Noted." He nods. "So, Dean?"

"Um…" Rory's eyes shoot up to his at his mentioning of the name.

He's watching her with a blank look on his face. "Boyfriend?"

"No!"

She sees a small twitch at the corner of his mouth. "Huh."

"Well," she starts, trying to explain, "he was, but that was a long time ago, and he isn't anymore, so no, no boyfriend."

"Ok," he says, drawing the word out, an amused smirk on his face.

She looks down, embarrassed. "Yeah."

Neither of them says anything for a long time, until he breaks the silence once more.

"So, are we gonna stand here all night, or am I actually gonna get that tour?"

"Oh, sorry," Rory says, startled, and snaps her head up at him. "Where do you wanna go?"

He gives her that amused smirk of his again. "I wouldn't really know."

"Right," she mumbles, wishing there was some way that she could stop making a fool of herself. "We could just walk and see where we end up."

"Great," he agrees, motioning towards the stairs. "After you."

She smiles at him and walks down the stairs, half turning her head to see him following. He comes up to walk beside her and they make their way down the driveway in silence. The night air is clear and she finds herself breathing in his scent. The clean smell of soap and washing detergent mixing with faint traces of cigarette smoke and something she can't put a name on.

She finds it intoxicating.

Shaking her head to clear her mind, she is rewarded with a questioning glance from the boy beside her. She fights to suppress the blush that's once more creeping up her cheeks at the thought of being caught, even though he can't possibly know what she was thinking.

Trying to cover it up she looks around to see if there's anything of interest anywhere near and spots a dog in the yard of one of the houses, immediately launching herself into a story about the time when the poor creature was found hallway up a tree with three cats patrolling the ground beneath it.

Jess just stares at her when she's finished, and then shakes his head.

For the better part of an hour they wander up and down the quiet streets of Stars Hollow, not meeting a single soul, while Rory tells him stories of things that happened there. Finally they end up at the Town Square and steer their steps towards the gazebo. Slowly she ascends the steps and then turns to him.

"So, we've done the walking part. Is it time to sit and stare at our shoes yet?"

"Maybe," he says, lingering just at the foot of the stairs. "But not here."

"Where then?" she asks.

"Come on," he says, taking a backwards step away from the gazebo. "I know where we can go."

She looks at him questioningly, and he raises an eyebrow at her.

"Don't you trust me?" he says, almost echoing her own words from earlier that night, and she can't help the smile that creeps onto her face.

"Lead the way," she says and she's rewarded with a smirk.

She smiles at him and joins him outside the gazebo, wondering where he could possibly be taking her.

They walk in silence for a few minutes, side by side, almost but not quite touching. She has just mustered up the courage to reach out and, not quite so accidentally, touch his hand when he abruptly makes a left turn, ending up just out of reach.

Disappointed, she stops for a moment, and then she notices where they are, and hurries to catch up with him as he leads her down the path towards the old bridge.

Slowly they walk out onto the wooden planks, their footsteps echoing out over the water. In the middle he stops and unceremoniously sits down, his feet dangling over the edge.

She falters for a moment, and he looks up at her. "I know it's not quite a bench, but…"

"Sorry," she shakes her head and sits down next to him. "I was just surprised."

His eyes still at her, he raises an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Not many people come here," she says, motioning towards the bridge. "They probably think it's gonna dissolve under their feet. There's been a donation cup at Doose's Market for repairing it for as long as I can remember."

"Well, had I known it was gonna dissolve I'd never have brought you here," he says with a smirk.

"Good to know," she smiles. "So, how did you know it was here?"

His expression turns to one of disbelief. "You're kidding, right?"

"Um," she hesitates. "I mean, you just got here, I just thought…"

He shrugs. "I scouted town."

"Oh."

"Took about five minutes."

"Hey!" she exclaims, wanting to defend her home. "It's not that small."

"Uh yeah, it really is."

Rory huffs a little, but can't stay mad at him. "So, why here?"

"Just felt like it," he says dismissively.

Rory frowns. "Not gonna tell me, are you?"

He gives her a blank stare. "I thought I just did."

"You are impossible!" she exclaims, throwing her hands out in frustration.

He just grins at her.

She huffs again, crossing her arms over her chest, pretending to be angry, but then she glances over at him, and she feels a smile tugging at her lips.

"I think I like this place," he suddenly offers, startling her, and she stares at him, speechless for a few moments.

"Stars Hollow?" she finally asks, dumbfounded.

He looks at her as if she's crazy. "No!"

"Sorry, my bad," Rory says, rolling her eyes.

He ignores her and nods out over the pond. "Here."

"Oh," she comments with a teasing smile, eyes glittering.

"Whatever," he says, his tone defensive, scowling.

She almost laughs at his offended look, but checks herself, and gives him a peace offering. "I like it here too."

He's still staring out over the water, but she can see the scowl disappearing.

She sits in the silence that follows and thinks about the events of the night so far. And then she remembers the article she still has to go over.

"Crap," she mutters, inwardly cursing Paris.

She can see him turning his head towards her, a questioning look in his eyes, and she sighs.

"I have to go home," she says apologetically.

"Oh." He looks down, but she catches the disappointment in his eyes.

"It's just that, I'm on the school paper, and I have to make a really awkward interview tomorrow or Paris will make my life even more miserable. And she's the editor, so she definitely has the ability. And she's totally crazy, in an obsessive, compulsive way. I mean, she's already got it in for me for some stupid reason and she actually thought she could make me quit the paper by giving me this ridiculous assignment to cover the repaving of the parking lot and now…"

She cuts herself off abruptly at the sound of Jess chuckling beside her, and glares at him, taking a much needed breath.

"What?" she asks, crossing her arms over her chest, trying to look indignant.

He shakes his head, the amusement evident in his eyes. "Nothing."

She huffs at him, and he shrugs.

"Sorry, I've just never met anyone who can talk as fast as you."

"That's not true," she corrects him. "You met my mother."

"And here I was trying to forget about that," he says, and there's that smirk again.

She feels a laugh bubbling in her throat, but she refuses to let it out, instead hiding her amusement by abruptly standing up.

He's on his feet in a second, and she ducks her head out of his sight.

"Rory, c'mon, it was a joke."

"Well, it wasn't funny!" she exclaims, not at all happy with the way her voice sounds.

"Huh."

That little word that she's heard so many times this night is what gets her, and she swirls around with the intent to send him a deathly glare. Only to find herself unable to keep the smile off her face any longer.

His smirk grows if possible even bigger. "Are you sure, 'cause I kinda thought it was."

"Jess!" she protests, but her smile grows nonetheless. And she finds she doesn't want to stop it.

He is watching her, clearly amused. "See, that wasn't so bad, now was it?"

She gives him her best indifferent look, and he shakes his head at her.

"Not gonna admit it, are you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Fine," he shrugs. "C'mon then, I'll walk you home."

She stares at him for a moment, surprised. "How very gentlemanly of you," she remarks.

"Well, you know me," he smirks and nods back towards the shore. "So, shall we?"

"Sure," she nods and they start off the bridge together.

"So, repaving, huh?"

"Yeah," she sighs. "She gave me the wrong time for the first meeting, and when I finally figured it out the repaving was the only story left."

"Ah, nice," he says, and she's almost certain she can hear sympathy in his voice.

"Very," she agrees. "But I turned it into a story of the archaic nature of things, and Mrs. O'Malley really liked it."

"Good for you," he says and she turns to see him smiling at her.

And then her foot gets caught in something on the ground, and it's like those silly romance stories she always laughed at, where the heroine is about to fall, and the hero catches her, and their lips just happens to connect, and there are instant sparks and fireworks going off in the background...and she will never laugh at them ever again.

She's having trouble breathing but she doesn't care because her whole body is tingling and he's doing something with his tongue and it feels so good. And then he stops.

She opens her eyes, only now noticing she had closed them, and finds him looking at her, his eyes slightly widened and breathing elevated. Quite like hers.

She thinks he looks absolutely beautiful.

His right hand is at her cheek, gently pushing her hair behind her ear, and he smiles at her. That smile that makes her weak in the knees.

"Hi," he says quietly and somehow she knows he's about to kiss her again.

And then she runs.

* * *

**A/N:** So, new story has taken off. Don't flame me for the end. ;)


	2. Little girl

**Freudian Slip**

* * *

**A/N:** So, second chapter. I almost feel proud. This one took a slightly different turn than the one I had originally intended for it. But that's nothing unusual when it comes to my stories. In fact, this story actually started as an attempt to get back into writing again so I could continue with the other stories. Which I suppose worked. But now I find myself getting ideas for this one when I'm working on the others. Yeah, I know.

To be honest, I'm not sure how long this will be in the end, or how much I will be following the storyline of the show. Next episode on the show is the debutant ball, and I see a lot of problems in incorporating that. I guess we'll just see what happens.

Anyway, I'm glad you seemed to like the first chapter. Let's see what you think of this one.

* * *

**Little girl, little girl, why are you crying?**

* * *

She runs all the way back home and arrives out of breath, a little dizzy and completely confused. "Oh my God!" she exclaims as she closes the door behind her, starting to panic.

Her outburst attracts the attention from her mother, who calls from the kitchen. "Rory, is that you?"

But Rory is too freaked out to answer. "Oh my God!" she repeats, getting frantic. "I just left him there!"

"Rory, honey, are you alright?" Lorelai asks worriedly, as she's rounding the corner.

Ignoring her, Rory starts pacing the living room floor. "What if he can't find his way back and ends up wandering around all night? Is it cold out? What if he freezes to death? Or what if it actually dissolves when he walks back and…"

"Rory!" Lorelai yells, and Rory finally looks up at her, a bit startled. "What's dissolving? Who's wandering around?"

"The bridge!" she exclaims, pausing for a moment, but then starts up her pacing again. "I just left him, and what if it dissolves and he's on it?"

"First of all, I doubt the bridge will dissolve," Lorelai says. "And secondly, who are we talking about?"

"Jess!"

"Jess, Jess?"

"Yes!" Rory exclaims.

"Yes it's Jess?"

Frustrated, she stops and glares at her mother. "Mom!"

Lorelai smiles apologetically. "Sorry."

Rory starts fidgeting with her sleeves. "I just left him, and he's new in town, and he doesn't know his way around yet and…"

Lorelai gently puts a hand on her arm and starts steering her towards the couch. "Rory, calm down. I think it's safe to say that Jess will be fully capable of finding his way through town on his own."

Rory follows automatically, but is too agitated to sit down. "Maybe, but we don't know that!"

Lorelai is still holding onto her arm. "I'm sure he will be fine. Now how about you tell me why you're freaking out?"

"Because, he was about to kiss me again, and…"

"Whoah!" Lorelai's eyes grow wide. "Back up a bit there sweetie, mommy is freaking out here. What's this about kissing?"

"It just happened, and then I panicked and ran."

"Ok, I sense a theme, but I'm gonna need more information here."

Rory ducks her head. "I tripped and he caught me and we were kissing."

Lorelai's voice rises an octave. "Rory, that's the plot of a Harlequin novel, and though you know how much I enjoy them, I need to know what really happened."

Rory throws her arms up in exasperation. "That is what happened and it was great and then he pulled away and sort of tucked my hair behind my ear and smiled and that's when I panicked and ran all the way here."

"Ok, well, at least you're consistent," Lorelai states.

"Mom!" Rory pleads, feeling like she's close to tears. "Not helping."

"Right, sorry." Her mother says, taking a deep breath. "So, you kissed?"

Miserably, Rory nods. "Yeah."

"And it was good?"

Her head shoots up to stare at her mother. "Mom!"

Lorelai frowns. "Still not helping?"

"No," Rory shakes her head, starting up her pacing again. "I'm a horrible person!"

"Aww honey, you're not a horrible person."

Rory abruptly stops. "Yes, I am! It's his second day in town and we were supposed to make him feel welcomed and what do I do? I just kiss him and run away!"

"Always leave them wanting more," Lorelai says with a wicked grin.

Rory stares at her mother. "Mom! Can you be serious for one minute?"

Lorelai nods. "I could, but then I might really start freaking out about my daughter making out with the hoodlum from New York."

"We weren't making out!" Rory exclaims defensively.

"So not the point!"

"And he's not a hoodlum," she adds, ignoring Lorelai.

"We don't know that for sure," Lorelai tells her. "For all we know, it could turn out he wasn't actually sent here, but came here to hide from the mob because he killed one of their hit men."

Rory stares at her mother in disbelief. "Mom! That's so far from helping it's not even funny."

Lorelai gives her a sheepish grin. "Sorry. So, maybe we should both try and calm down a little?"

"Good idea."

Lorelai smiles. "I thought so. You first."

"What?" Rory exclaims. "No! You first!"

"But you freaking out made me freak out!" Lorelai complains.

"And that's why you have to stop me," Rory tries desperately.

"But I'm the oldest," Lorelai says childishly.

"So? I freaked out first!" Rory exclaims, matching her tone.

Lorelai shakes her head. "Ok, anyone else think this is getting ridiculous?"

Rory nods. "A little."

"So, how about we do it at the same time?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"Count to three?"

"Yeah." Rory nods. "You ready?"

"No…" Lorelai whines.

Rory glares at her.

Lorelai adopts a straight face. "Yeah."

"So…one," Rory starts counting, "two, three."

They stand still, staring at each other for a minute. Then Lorelai takes a deep breath.

"Did it work?" she asks.

Rory frowns. "I don't know. Did it?"

"Let's try." Lorelai suggests.

"Ok," Rory agrees, uncertain.

Lorelai takes another deep breath. "So, you kissed Jess?"

Rory nods. "Yeah."

They stop, staring at each other again, and then they both start smiling.

"I'm not freaking out," Lorelai starts.

"Me neither," Rory says, relieved.

"So it worked?"

Rory nods. "That seems to be a logical assumption."

Lorelai lets out a short laugh. "Good, 'cause I was starting to scare myself."

"And me."

"Sorry."

"It's ok. Just try not to do it again."

"I will do my best. No promises though."

"I wasn't expecting any," Rory assures her.

"Ok then, that's cleared up. Do you think we've stalled long enough?"

"You can never be too sure about these things, but I say it's worth a shot," Rory says, sitting down cross legged in one end of the couch.

"Ok." Lorelai nods, taking a seat opposite her. "So, you kissed Jess?"

Rory nods, a smile spreading over her face. "Yeah."

"And judging by that look on your face, it was a good kiss."

"I don't have a look," Rory tries to defend herself.

"Oh yeah honey, you do," Lorelai says matter-of-factly. "Don't worry though, I figured it was. He looks like he would be a good kisser."

Rory stares at her, horrified. "Mom!"

"I'm just saying," Lorelai defends.

"Please, don't," Rory glares. "Really bad mental image there."

Lorelai scrounges up her face. "Eew! Sorry."

"You better be," Rory warns, blinking her eyes furiously to get rid of the image.

"Believe me I am." Lorelai shudders. "I think I need to clean the inside of my eyes with soap."

Still a bit queasy, Rory mutters, "I don't ever want to see that again."

"You won't. I swear."

"Thank you," Rory says with a grateful smile.

"No problem." Lorelai pauses for a moment and then she smiles giddily. "So, come on tell me. How was it?"

Rory smiles brightly, a faint blush creeping up her cheeks at the memory. "It was good. Really good."

Lorelai looks triumphant. "I knew it!"

A look of horror starts spreading over Rory's face.

"Sorry," Lorelai quickly apologizes.

"I'll think about it," Rory says, wrinkling her nose.

"So…" Lorelai picks up the subject again a moment later. "Tell me."

Rory looks at her, confused. "Tell you what?"

Lorelai gives her a disbelieving stare. "About the kiss of course."

"Mom," Rory protests, uncomfortable.

"Remember, I live vicariously through you now."

"So?"

"So, I need details."

Rory sighs. "Will you tell me how to make him not hate me if I give you details?"

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you."

"But I ran away from him," Rory reminds her mother, feeling gloomy again.

Lorelai looks at her thoughtfully for a moment. "Ok, yes, I'll help you."

Rory perks up a little. "Promise?"

"Would I lie to you?" Lorelai asks, putting on her best show of innocence.

"Um…" Rory pretends to think for a moment. "Yes."

A look of mock hurt spreads over her mother's face. "You wound me!"

"I'm sure you'll get over it," Rory says, confidently.

"You're probably right," Lorelai concedes. "And do you know what would help? Details. So, how about you give them to me?"

Rory shakes her head. "Not before you help me."

"But Rory!" Lorelai whines.

But Rory remains stoic. "No, you help me, or you won't get any details. That's the deal. Take it or leave it."

"Fine," Lorelai grumbles. "But it better be good."

"You'll have to wait and see," Rory says with an evil grin, but immediately turns fidgety. "So, what do I do?"

"You talk to him," Lorelai simply states.

At the suggestion, Rory feels the panic starting up in her stomach again. "No!"

"Rory," Lorelai says firmly. "Breathe."

Rory nods, taking a few deep breaths, slowly taking control over her body again.

"Good," Lorelai nods. "Now you wanted to know how to make him not hate you. And my answer is that you have to talk to him."

"But I can't!" Rory protests. "What if he won't talk to me?"

"Then you know that and you can move on."

"But what if I don't want to move on?" Rory pouts.

Lorelai sighs. "Then you'll just have to make sure he has to talk to you."

"But how do I do that?"

"You could always chain him to a wall," Lorelai suggests with a wicked grin.

Rory looks at her incredulously. "And how is that gonna help to not make him hate me?"

Lorelai shrugs. "Maybe he's into bondage?"

"Mom!" Rory squeaks out, disturbed, pressing her hands to her ears. "I so did not need to hear that!"

Lorelai gives her a guilty look. "Bad mental image, huh?"

"Incredibly."

"Sorry, I'll work on that."

"Work fast," Rory suggests.

"Promise," Lorelai says. "But seriously though, if you like him you really have to talk to him."

"I never said I liked him," Rory says meekly.

"Ok," Lorelai says with a knowing smile. "Let me see if I got this straight. You blush when he smiles at you. You stare at him whenever you think no one's looking. You turn all fidgety when you accidentally touch. You get a sickeningly giddy look on your face when you think about kissing him. Or did I just imagine all of this?"

Rory has started blushing during her mother's speech, and now she is staring intently at one of the couch cushions, refusing to look up.

"No," she finally says, barely above a whisper.

Lorelai lets out a breath. "Ok, god. I was getting worried there for a while."

"But I just met him," Rory tries, weakly, picking at the slightly knotty fabric of one of the cushions.

On the other end of the couch Lorelai sighs. "Believe me Rory, I know that."

"Mom?" Rory frowns.

Lorelai looks at her a little sadly. "I'm trying to be the cool mom here, but you're right, you just met him, and we have no idea why he's even here in the first place."

"I'm sure it's nothing bad," Rory says defensively, trying to ignore the knot forming in her stomach.

"Maybe not," Lorelai concedes. "But that doesn't change the fact that I'm worried."

"I will be careful, mom. I promise."

"You really like him, don't you?" her mother asks with a sad smile.

"I…" Rory falters, looking down on the couch again for a moment. "Yeah, I do. Is that crazy?"

Chuckling, Lorelai shakes her head. "No, it's not. And besides, he's got that whole bad boy image, and that's always a safe bet."

"That has nothing to do with it," Rory protests.

"No?" Lorelai questions.

"No." Rory hesitates for a second. "Well, maybe."

Lorelai gently pats her arm. "See, that wasn't so bad?"

Rory looks up at her. "Are you really ok with this?"

"Yeah," Lorelai says, and then shakes her head. "Well, not completely, but I love you, and I trust you. Just promise me you'll tell me if something happens. Anything, no matter how insignificant, I want to know."

"I promise, mom."

Lorelai nods slowly. "Then you have my permission to see him again."

Remembering, Rory fidgets with the hem of her shirt. "Do I really have to talk to him?"

"Well," Lorelai shrugs. "You could always lock yourself in the house for the rest of your life."

"That doesn't sound like much fun," Rory says sadly.

"Or you could move away and leave your poor mother here all alone," Lorelai says dramatically.

Rory can't help but smile, and a satisfied smile spreads over her mother's face.

Rory sighs. "Maybe you're right."

"I'm always right," Lorelai states proudly.

Rory shakes her head at her and smiles. "I wouldn't go that far."

"So," Lorelai starts, ignoring her, "are you gonna talk to him? 'Cause you know, I would be totally cool with you staying in here for the rest of your life."

"I'm sure you would, mom," Rory chuckles.

"I would even bring you coffee from Luke's," Lorelai offers.

"Thanks," Rory smiles. "I'll think about it."

"Ok," Lorelai nods, and her smile turns devilish. "Now, how about those details?"

Laughing, Rory shakes her head at her mother. "You're crazy."

"And proud of it," Lorelai grins. "So, did the air erupt in spontaneous fireworks?"

Rory grins. "As a matter-of-fact…"

* * *

**A/N:** And that was that for this time. I would love to hear what you think. :)

Oh, and for those who are now cursing me for not having Jess in this chapter. Don't worry, he'll be back. Trust me.


	3. Baby here I stand

**Freudian Slip**

* * *

**A/N:** First, a huge thank you for all your reviews. You guys are amazing. Thank you.

Then, on to chapter three. It turned out a lot longer that I had originally intended. It's like this story has a life of its own. I could have continued this forever, but then it'd never have been posted, so I made a compromise. I hope this will live up to everyone's expectations.

And for those who want me to continue the other stories: I am working on them, but I can't seem to get this one out of my head.

* * *

**Baby here I stand before you with my heart in my hand**

* * *

She hasn't been avoiding him. Exactly.

She just decided not to go to the diner for coffee before school. Or after school. Or for dinner. But that doesn't mean she has been avoiding him.

After all, she saw him in the diner this morning when she was on her way to her bus after a coffee and bagel stop at Weston's. He was standing by the counter, a scowl on his face, Luke saying something to him.

And that shirt he was wearing. It has her blushing just thinking about it.

But no, she isn't going to think about that. Or the fact that she hid behind a bush in the Town Square and almost missed her bus because he turned towards the window.

She is going to buy this folder, and then she's going home to finish writing her article. The fact that she will take the slightly longer route that does not go by the diner has nothing to do with him.

Her mind set, she pays for the folder, smiles as she receives her change and receipt, and exits the store.

And that's when she almost collides with him.

Instinctively he reaches out a hand to steady her and she can only stare at him, something akin to blind fear making it impossible for her to move.

The scowl on his face deepens as the seconds tick by, and he releases her arm, angrily shoving his hand back into his pocket. Clenching his jaw he averts his eyes before ducking his head, starting to walk away.

She watches his back, the horrible feeling of panic making her almost physically hurt. And then she blurts out the first thing that comes to mind.

"Are you hiding from the mob?" Her eyes widen as she realizes what she just said.

"What?" She isn't sure she saw him turn around, but suddenly he's staring at her with dark eyes, his tone a mix of anger and shock.

She desperately tries to stop her next words, but no such luck. "Yeah, because of the dead hit man."

Jess scoffs. "I'd ask what you've been smoking, but considering where we are I don't see the point."

"This would be a good place to run to if you were," Rory continues, helplessly listening to herself, not able to control her mouth.

"And you'd make the perfect teacher," he deadpans.

It's Rory's turn to stare in shock. "What?"

Jess rolls his eyes. "That was quite the disappearing act you pulled the other night."

"Oh," she mumbles, her eyes automatically drawn to his lips, before she can stop them.

"I was a little disappointed there was no smoke. You could at least have brought a cape."

She sees something flash in his eyes, and though it's gone almost as soon as it appears, a small flicker of hope starts to burn somewhere in the vicinity of her stomach.

She holds onto that hope when she retorts, suddenly feeling bold. "Sorry, I'm a little rusty, but I'll think about it until next time."

She can see his eyes widen a little and how his shoulders relax just the tiniest bit and the flicker grows into a flame. He finally shakes his head with a muttered 'Huh', and she'd do a victory dance if it weren't for the fact that she's still rooted to the spot.

"It's my M.O.," she blurts out, much like the mob comment from minutes before.

He raises an eyebrow at her and she feels the now familiar sensation of a blush rising in her cheeks.

"It's a disease actually," she rambles on, "And apparently the new pills didn't work. I better call my doctor."

There's a small twitch in his lip and suddenly extremely nervous she fidgets with the plastic bag in her hands.

And then he takes a step forward.

Her heart makes a move in her chest worthy of any circus and she's surprised she doesn't fall down dead on the spot from acute heart failure. Transfixed she stares into his eyes and swallows when he takes another step, stopping right in front of her.

She doesn't realize she's put out her hand as if to greet him until he cocks an eyebrow, a hint of a smirk tugging at his lips. When she does, she blushes profusely, dropping her eyes to the ground, quickly pulling her hand back.

But he's faster than her, and the sparks as his hand closes around hers has her eyes darting up to his again. He's looking back at her with something in his eyes she can't name. Maybe it's surprise.

Quietly she says the only thing that comes to mind. "Hi, I'm Rory. I run when I get nervous."

He tightens his hold on her hand, just enough for her to notice, his expression serious. And then he closes the last space between them, their entwined hands the only thing separating their bodies.

"I'm going to kiss you now," he says equally quiet, his eyes boring into hers.

She nods, unable to speak, her gaze dropping to his mouth for a second before returning to his eyes. Then his lips touch hers, and she forgets how to breathe.

After what feels like an eternity they slowly pull apart and she lazily opens her eyes, finding him looking back at her from behind half closed eyelids. She flashes him an equally lazy smile and rests her forehead against his.

"Hi," she mumbles, enjoying the feel of his hand on her back, holding her to him.

He doesn't answer, only leans in and captures her mouth in a short kiss, just barely skimming his tongue over her lower lip before it's over.

She sighs contentedly. "I'm sorry I ran last night."

"Hmm…" he mumbles, tightening his hold on her. "I forgive you. As long as you don't do it again."

"Don't worry," she assures him. "I am fairly certain it only happen the first time."

"Huh." She can hear the smirk in his voice. "Good to know."

"Mhmm…" she murmurs.

Between their bodies he lets his thumb move softly over her knuckles and leans in closer again, until his lips are almost touching her cheek. "So, if I let go of your hand, you would stay where you are?"

"Only one way to find out," she whispers back, a shiver running down her spine as his breath skims over her temple.

He leans back from her, far enough to get a good look at her, and slowly releases her hand, leaving his other arm loosely around her waist and watches her for a few seconds, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Huh."

She smiles back at him. "I guess I'm staying."

"Guess so."

He's smiling now, and this time it's she who initiates the kiss, leaning in tentatively, her now free hand somehow finding its way up to his neck, burying itself in his hair. He wraps both his arms around her, bringing her close to his body, and she angles her head to get better access to his mouth.

She has no idea how long it's been, but when they finally break the kiss she's out of breath and her lips are tingling.

Opening her eyes she smiles at him. "I think I could do that forever," she says, feeling strangely empowered.

"I wouldn't mind," he says, smiling back at her.

She blushes under his intense gaze, averting her eyes for a moment. When she looks up she sees Taylor walking towards them, his face determined.

She frowns.

"What?" Jess asks, apparently picking up on her change in mood.

She nods her head in the direction of Taylor, and she can feel Jess stiffen. Her frown deepens, and she's about to say something, but Jess grabs her hand and starts to walk away.

Behind them, Taylor calls out, "Rory, is that you? What are you doing out here with this hoodlum?"

She looks questioningly at Jess. He's looking straight forward, so she can't see his face properly, but he's definitely not happy. Taylor's voice is growing fainter as they get further away, and a block away from the Town Square they finally stop.

"What was all that about?" she asks, looking behind them.

Jess is staring out over the street, a scowl on his face. "Nothing," he mutters.

She frowns as she looks up at Jess. "It didn't feel like nothing."

But he just shrugs, not looking at her.

"Jess," she probes, trying to make eye contact.

She feels him tense. "He thinks I stole the bridge money."

"Oh," she mumbles, not missing the fact that he's avoiding her gaze. Then she swallows, her mother's words ringing in her ears. "Did you?"

When he shrugs again, her frown returns.

"Why would you do that?" she asks, something like anger, and maybe disappointment building up inside her.

"No one saw me do it," he mutters, finally looking back at her.

She glares at him. "Jess!"

"The world owes me a few things, that's all," he shrugs, adopting a fake southern accent.

For a moment she just stares at him, not sure whether to laugh or be worried for his mental health. Then she gets it, and stares at him in disbelief. "Remi Boncœr, Jess? You're seriously quoting _On The Road_ as your defense?"

He looks at her defiantly. "What? It's a great book."

"Never said it wasn't," she counters.

They're quiet for a while, awkwardly staring at each other, and she's suddenly acutely aware that she's still holding onto his hand.

Finally Jess sighs, his eyes dropping to the ground. "The money is right where it's supposed to be. All $10 and 25c."

Rory frowns. "But it's only supposed to be $9 in it."

"So?" Jess questions, still not meeting her eyes.

A small smile starts at the corners of her mouth. "Did you put in more money when you returned it?"

"Hey," he looks up, glaring at her, "I never admitted to taking it in the first place."

She rolls her eyes at him. "Right, sorry."

"Anyone could have put the extra money in the stupid cup."

She gives him a conspiratorially grin. "There's only one problem with that."

He frowns at her. "And what's that?"

"No one's donated anything in over two years," she says triumphantly.

He hesitates before answering. "Maybe it was someone from out of town?"

She smiles brightly at him. "Which would be you."

He looks down on the ground again, and she can almost swear he looks embarrassed.

"So," she says after a minute of silence. "Why did you really take it?"

He doesn't say anything, still staring at the ground, and she sighs, quickly making a decision. Without thinking too much of what she's doing she starts to walk away again, pulling on his hand.

His head shoots up immediately, his eyes finding hers, silently questioning her.

"Come on, let's go somewhere else," she say, not wanting to go into her reasoning right now.

He just nods, still staring at her, but his hand closes more tightly around hers.

They walk in silence, soon coming up on the pond, and she can't help but smile to herself. Still not saying anything they sit down side by side in the middle of the bridge. A few minutes pass as they sit there, staring out over the water.

"I stole a box of corn starch from the Market last year," she finally blurts out awkwardly, watching him out of the corner of her eye.

His eyes are on her in a second, his lips turning upwards in an amused smirk. "Well, you can never have enough corn starch."

"Yeah," she says, and averts her eyes, suddenly uncomfortable as she remembers the circumstances for her one and only shoplifting experience.

"Something wrong?" he asks after a moment, squeezing her hand gently, his voice concerned.

She shakes her head, still not looking at him. "No, it's just a little embarrassing."

"Hey," he says, leaning forward in what appears to be an attempt to make her look at him. "I'm the last person to judge anything you do."

She can't help but chuckle. "True," she agrees.

"I just have to say, that if this is some sort of attempt to make me tell you about the bridge money, you're not doing a very good job."

"Well then," she says, pretending to think about it. "How about we make a deal?"

"What kind of deal?" he asks suspiciously.

"You tell me about the bridge money, and I'll tell you about the corn starch," she says simply, smiling sweetly.

He raises an eyebrow. "Are you blackmailing me, Gilmore?"

Her eyes widen in mock horror. "I would never do such a thing."

"Uh huh," he mutters, eyeing her knowingly.

"So, how about it?"

"How about what?"

She watches him sternly. "You know what I'm talking about."

For a moment it looks like he's going to keep faking ignorance, but then he sighs.

"It was just there, ok? I went into the store this morning to get new cigarettes, and it was just there. I was angry and bored, so I took it."

"Oh," she says quietly. "Ok."

"Ok?" He watches her for a moment, a frown on his face. "That's it?"

"What were you expecting?"

"You're not gonna scold me on the importance of abiding by the law?"

"Well," she ponders, smiling at him. "Considering you returned the money, with interest none the less, I'd say you're in the clear."

"Damn," he mutters. "I was rather looking forward to it."

Laughing, she shakes her head. "Sure you were."

He just looks at her. "Your turn."

"What?" she asks, surprised.

"This deal was your idea, so it's only fair you tell me your story."

"Yeah, of course," she agrees, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. "Well, it involves Dean."

He looks at her curiously. "The guy who's not your boyfriend anymore?"

"Yeah," she confirms uncomfortably.

"So what?" he asks with a smirk. "He made you steal corn starch for him?"

"No!" she exclaims, and immediately looks down, embarrassed by her outburst.

"Ok," he shrugs. "Just checking."

She keeps her eyes on the water as she starts. "He'd just moved here from Chicago, and I'd helped him get a job at Doose's Market, and one day when I was in there he came up to me and I was holding the corn starch, and he offered me a free soda, and then he kissed me, and I ran out of the store."

"Interesting," he comments.

"What?" she asks, warily.

"Just interesting that you seem to go for the new guys," he shrugs. "Don't like the guys in this town, Rory?"

She stares at him, speechless.

"So, tell me," he continues, ignoring her. "Did he do that thing where he hid two sodas behind his back and made you choose one and just when you're about to reach out for one of them, he leans in and…"

He stops abruptly when she hits him on the arm.

"Hey!"

She glares at him. "I can't believe I told you about it!"

"So, did he?" Jess asks, smirking at her.

"That's none of your business."

He nods knowingly. "Ah, so he did."

"I'm leaving now," she says sharply, and prepares to get up, but his hand grips hers tightly, stopping her.

She takes a deep breath and looks at him. He's looking back at her, his expression serious, and he's just about to say something when she speaks up.

"It may seem silly to you, but it was my first kiss, ok? And it doesn't matter how it happened, it was still important to me. And I don't want you to make fun of it."

"Ok," he says simply. "I'm sorry."

She nods, not quite prepared to forgive him yet, and they both stare silently out over the water. He's still holding her hand, gently rubbing his thumb over the back, and she slowly relaxes. Still, the thought of discussing her previous boyfriend with her new one, is extremely weird.

She blinks at her own thoughts. Boyfriend?

Suddenly something else, from earlier that night, connects in her mind and she pushes everything else to the back of her mind and turns to him. "You said you didn't read much," she says accusingly.

He stares back at her. "Huh?"

"You quoted Kerouac before," she continues in the same tone.

"Ah," he nods.

"So?"

He shrugs. "Well Rory, what is much?"

She keeps staring at him, not sure if she should be angry or just stay confused, as he lets go of her hand and shifts his weight to pull something out of his back pocket. Without saying anything he reaches the item out to her and she sees it's a copy of _Howl_.

"You already had it?" she asks, now definitely confused, but accepts the book anyway.

He just smirks at her, ignoring the question. "Open it."

With a last glance at him, she does as he says, and her eyes go wide as they take in the pages.

"You've read this before," she states, staring in awe at the tiny writing in the margins, wishing she could curl up in her bed with the small book just to read his notes.

"About forty times."

"And that would be my definition of much," she smiles at him.

"Well then," he nods, "I think you could say I read a lot."

"Thank you for showing me this," she says, smiling sadly as she holds the book out to him.

But he shakes his head. "Keep it."

"But…" she starts to protest, "I can't take your copy."

"You're not."

"What?"

"It's yours," he says with a shrug.

At that, she narrows her eyes at him. "You stole my book?"

He shakes his head, clearly amused. "Nope, just borrowed it."

"So that's what it's called these days?"

"Hey, I gave it back, didn't I?"

She nods, turning back to her book. "You did."

She opens it to her favorite part, her eyes slowly scanning the printed words before venturing over to his notes, a smile at her lips. Halfway down the second page she almost drops the book in the water when he puts his arm around her. Not looking up, her smile widens, and she leans into him and finishes the poem.

Closing the book she looks out over the pond, resting her head on his shoulder. "Thank you."

"For what?"

She smiles to herself. "Just…thank you."

"Ok."

"It's getting late," she sighs. "I should be getting home."

"Ok."

Still, neither of them moves.

"I've still got an article to finish," she says.

"Right. The interview?"

"Yeah," she confirms, a little surprised he remembers.

"Ok," he says, standing up and reaching out a hand to her.

She smiles up at him, accepting it, and he pulls her up, moving in close and wraps his other arm around her back. She gulps, her eyes locked on his, and nods at his unasked question.

Her hands find their way into his hair, and she closes her eyes, enjoying the feel of his lips against hers, opening her mouth to let his tongue in. She's starting to feel braver, and the groan he lets out when she tentatively mimics his actions has her feeling powerful.

Eventually they pull apart, both breathing heavily, and she can feel his heart beating through their clothes. Regretfully she pulls back, trying to elevate her breathing.

"I would love to stay here and keep doing that, but my mom might organize a search party."

"Right," he nods, releasing his grip on her.

She kneels down to pick up her bag before they start off towards the shore, one of his arms around her waist.

"So, what did you get?" he asks, pointing towards the bag.

"Just something for school."

He nods, a smirk tugging at his lips. "Ok."

"What?"

"Just wondering if you go to some private school or something."

"Yes, I do," she says proudly. "Why do you ask?"

He shrugs. "I didn't see you in school today, and you don't strike me as the type to cut class."

"Oh."

He leans in closer. "Plus, I saw you in that cute school uniform this morning."

"Oh," she mumbles, turning several shades of red. So much for fast reflexes.

"Though you disappeared behind that bush before I could really get a good look," he continues, and she tries her best to hide her flaming cheeks.

"Yeah, I…" she starts, as she's trying to come up with an explanation. "I thought I saw a midget behind a leaf."

"Huh."

She sighs. "I'm sorry," she mumbles, feeling mortified. "I thought that after last night, you wouldn't want to ever talk to me again."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I mean, I wouldn't want to talk to me, and…"

She's cut off by his lips on hers, and she stops, automatically leaning in closer. When he pulls back he's smirking at her.

"I think you're the first girl to run away from me since I was twelve or something."

She can't help the wicked smile that spreads over her face. "Did I hurt your ego?"

He shrugs nonchalantly. "I was pretty sure you'd come back sooner or later."

Her eyes widen and she glares at him. "Jerk!"

He just laughs and quickly leans in to kiss her again.

"I probably would've pretended to ignore you had you come into the diner this morning," he says when they pull apart.

"Pretended?" she asks, a giddy feeling spreading through her.

Immediately he turns away and starts back for her house again. "So, you go to private school?"

"Yeah," she says, falling into step with him and smiling to herself at his apparent evasiveness. "Chilton."

"Sounds fancy."

"There are gargoyles on the roof. And a clock tower."

"Nice," he says with a chuckle. "Did you check if they have a hunchback?"

She bursts out laughing at his comment.

"What?" he frowns.

It's a moment before she can answer. "That's what my mom did on my first day."

"Huh."

She's still smiling at the memory. "She didn't see one though."

"Too bad."

"Yeah, would've been a good story."

He turns his head to look at her. "So, you like it?"

"Yeah, I do," she nods, and then pauses. "Well, except for Paris."

He nods beside her. "Right, crazy girl."

"Yeah," Rory sighs. "I don't know what I did to offend her, but knowing Paris, breathing the same air is probably enough."

"You want me to take care of her?" Jess asks casually beside her.

She stops dead in her tracks, staring at him in horror, unable to utter a single word.

"Compared to a mob hit man, a prep school girl should be easy," he continues, apparently unfazed.

Rory just keeps staring at him for a few moments, before his words sink in, and then she looks down, embarrassed.

"So, how about it?" he asks, his voice now betraying his amusement.

"I had hoped you would forget about that," she mumbles, her cheeks burning, still not able to look up from her shoes.

"Ah, but I rarely forget anything," he says.

She nods, chancing to look back up. "I'll be sure to remember that."

He's looking at her questioningly. "So, is that a no?"

"Yeah." Rory can't help but smile back. "Thanks for the offer though."

"Anytime," he says with a smirk.

They continue walking, slowly nearing the Gilmore house, and unconsciously shortening their steps.

"So, what about you?" Rory asks a moment later.

"Me?" he asks, shaking his head. "Private schools are way too pretentious for my tastes."

"Jess," she warns.

"No offense to you or anything. I'm sure they're great if you're into that kind of thing."

"Jess!" she repeats, this time more forcefully.

"Jeez!" he chuckles. "You're no fun."

"Oh, I'm plenty of fun," she grins. "So?"

He shrugs. "I didn't want to listen to Luke yelling anymore."

"Oh," she mumbles, almost a little disappointed.

Either he doesn't pick up on her tone, or he ignores it. "Apparently he thinks I should stop smoking."

"Well," she ponders. "Supposedly it's bad for you."

He raises an eyebrow at her. "Are you saying you're concerned for my health?"

"Just saying," she smirks.

"Right," he nods. "I'd take the cigarettes over ducking to avoid getting hit in the head any day."

"Ducking?" she asks, now confused.

"He came in with all this stuff that's supposed to help you stop smoking, and started throwing it at me."

"And I missed it?" Rory says, trying to sound sad, but failing as he scowls at her.

"The self help books could've really hurt," he grumbles.

Rory stares at him for a moment, before she bursts out laughing. She's rewarded with a glare, but she can't stop, the image of Jess with that same scowl on his face while Luke throws self help books at him entirely too funny.

"Are you done?" he asks when she's catching her breath minutes later.

"Almost," she chokes out, then takes a deep breath, trying to compose herself. He's still scowling at her when she finally looks up.

"I can't believe he threw books at you," she says, a smile tugging at her lips.

"He threw my cigarette out the window too," Jess says indignantly.

"You were smoking in the apartment?" Rory frowns.

"Yeah," he says slowly, narrowing his eyes. "So?"

"Luke is a complete health freak," she giggles. "No wonder he was yelling at you."

"Health freak?" Jess questions with a scoff. "Have you seen the stuff he serves at that diner?"

"Well," Rory starts, ignoring his comment, "I think it's nice that he doesn't want you to die of lymphoma or lung cancer."

Jess just grumbles beside her.

By now they've reached the Gilmore house, and slowly walk up the drive way to the porch. She stops just beneath it, and turns to Jess, smiling sweetly.

"Would it make you feel better if I told you I didn't want you to die coughing your lungs up either?"

"You ganging up on me now?" Jess asks with a slightly disgusted expression.

"No," she shakes her head, grinning at him. "Just asking a question."

"Uh huh."

She nods. "Yeah, so are you gonna answer it?"

"Nope."

"Oh," she mumbles, frowning. "Why not?"

"Because," he says, his eyes locked to hers, and before she can say or do anything his arms are around her and he's kissing her.

The plastic bag with her now forgotten folder falls down on the porch steps with a dull thud, and her arms immediately wrap themselves around him, one of her hands finding its way into his hair. She thinks she might be getting addicted to this.

Then her back hits something hard, and she lets out an involuntary yelp.

He pulls back, and looks at her, his eyes concerned. "What's wrong?"

She shakes her head. "Nothing, it's just… My back, and the…" She points behind her, suddenly unable to remember the right word.

He looks where she's pointing. "Oh. Sorry."

"It's ok," she says, now smiling. "It just took me by surprise."

Jess' lips twitch into an amused smirk. "The fence sneaked up on you?"

"As a matter of fact, it did," she says defiantly, the blush on her cheeks only slightly ruining the impression.

"Uh huh."

Embarrassed she looks down, but he quickly raises a hand to her chin, lifting her head, and captures her mouth in a slow kiss, his hand moving to her cheek, thumb gently rubbing over her cheekbone.

When they pull apart, she's smiling. Then she sighs regretfully.

"I really should go inside," she says quietly.

He nods. "And finish your article."

"Yeah."

"Ok." He takes a step back, releasing his hold on her and nods up the steps. "You better go then."

She nods, and starts up, stopping halfway when she remembers her folder and turns around to retrieve it. He's standing at the bottom of the stairs, her bag in one of his hands, and he is clearly amused.

"You forget something?" he asks teasingly.

"I…" She looks down, trying to hide her blush, and takes the bag he's holding out to her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

She looks up again, and plants a quick kiss on his lips, before walking back up the stairs. At the top she turns around.

He's smiling at her, hands in his pockets. "G'night Rory."

"G'night Dodger."

"Dodger?" he asks with a frown.

Smiling brightly she backs up towards the door. "Figure it out."

He thinks for a moment, then smiles back at her. "_Oliver Twist_."

She nods and turns around, opening the door and walking inside the house.


	4. Leave your mark

**Freudian Slip**

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter took a little longer to get up. I'm sorry about that. I had this idea in my head, and then it just didn't work, for reasons I can't really explain without giving away what's going to happen. So I had to start over and still try to make it fit with what's coming later. Yeah, there will be more after this.

And I know there are some things in here that don't exactly fit with the original episode, but that's kinda the point, right? And I have no idea what they teach in American schools so I improvised. Call it a themed report with free choice of setting if you like. ;)

Anyway, this chapter is extra long, to make up for the delay. I hope you will like it.

* * *

**Leave your mark for the world to see**

* * *

He isn't in the diner when they enter, and she feels an odd sense of disappointment. She wants so much to see him this morning that she has invented one fantastic scenario after the other since she woke up.

And though she knows he wouldn't really twirl her around in the middle of the diner, or profess his love for her in some old British dialect, she will be completely happy with a smile and a kiss. And of course, the short but wonderful make-out session in the storage room as soon as her mother and Luke's attention wavers enough to let them slip away.

It has sort of become a tradition in the short time they've been together.

But he isn't there this morning, and she almost feels like crying, and then immediately feels ridiculous. She's acting like some lovesick teenager, and she has promised herself she will never do that, no matter how true it is.

Her mother saves her from her thoughts by calling out her name, rather loudly, and she shakes her head to get back to reality.

"Rory, are you ok?" Lorelai asks worriedly.

"Yes," she says, with less conviction than she would like. But her mother has given her something else to think about. "I'm just anxious for your opinion. If it sucks I want to know now, so I can fix it."

"It's great, honey," Lorelai says. "I mean, I haven't read the last page yet, because I noticed you sitting there, looking lost, staring at the curtain…"

"Mom!" she exclaims, cutting her mother off, her eyes widening.

"Were you expecting a certain surly diner boy to be here?" Lorelai asks knowingly.

"I…I…" she stutters, already knowing it's no use to protest, and changes tactics. "Focus on the report."

"Fine, fine. I'll read the last part too," Lorelai consents, amused.

"Thank you."

Her mother smiles wickedly at her. "And then I'll tell you how awesome it is, and you can sneak off to find your hoodlum."

"Mom!" she hisses. "Be serious!"

"Ok, ok," Lorelai gives in, and studiously goes back to reading.

Rory sits nervously, watching her mother read, and finally she can't take it anymore.

"It sucks," she says dejectedly. "I know it sucks, just tell me it sucks."

Beside her, Lorelai puts down the paper, and turns to her with a smile. "It's great."

"No, it's not," Rory protests.

"It's an A."

"Don't lie."

"A+."

"You're my mom," she points out.

Lorelai thinks for a second. "Is there anything higher than an A+?"

"You have to say that."

"It's an A+ with a crown and a wand."

"This is not how you raise a child," Rory protests. "You don't send them out there with a false sense of pride, because out there, in the real world, no one will coddle you. I'd rather know now if I'm gonna be working at CNN or carrying a basket around its offices with sandwiches in it."

Her mother's hand squeezes her own reassuringly. "Rory."

"Yeah?"

"It's great."

"Really?" she asks hopefully.

"Really, really."

Finally she feels like she can relax, and smiles brightly. "Thank you."

And then a flustered looking Luke arrives, filling their mugs with coffee and asking what they want for breakfast. And without the report to occupy her, she's reminded of the fact that Jess is nowhere in sight. She's just about to ask Luke where he is, but her mother is faster, and Luke's exasperated glare at the roof is answer enough.

She wants to ask if she can go upstairs, under the pretense of making him come down and get to work of course, but secretly hoping to sneak up on him asleep. Blushing at her thoughts she blinks to clear her head, and hurriedly orders French toast when Luke threatens them with spinach.

As if on cue Jess appears from behind the curtain, and she is a little disappointed that he's awake, and obviously fully clothed. She immediately hides her embarrassment behind her coffee mug.

His eyes find her, and he smiles, but before he can make his way over, he's stopped by Luke. And Luke is not happy. Fascinated, she watches the exchange that follows, trying not to laugh out loud at Jess' comments. She feels giddy, and when Jess meets her eyes for a second before ambling back up the stairs at Luke's order, she knows he wants her to follow.

"Gross T-shirt," Lorelai comments beside her.

"Yeah," she agrees, still staring at the curtain.

"Good band," her mother continues.

"Oh yeah," she mumbles absentmindedly, and then turns to her tentatively. "Mom?"

"Yeah?" Lorelai asks, looking at her curiously.

"Can I… I mean, would it be ok if I…you know…" she trails off, uncomfortably, looking back over at the hidden staircase.

Lorelai smirks at her, her eyes glittering with amusement. "You want to go upstairs and catch your boyfriend without his shirt?"

"Mom!" Rory exclaims, her cheeks flaming. "That's not… I just… I mean, I wouldn't…"

"Oh no?" Lorelai questions mockingly. "That blush says otherwise."

"It's just," Rory starts, trying to defend herself. "I haven't seen him all weekend, and I want to see him, and him wearing, or not wearing a shirt has nothing to do with it."

"It's ok, Rory," Lorelai says, her face serious again. "You can go up. Just don't be gone too long or I'll have to come up there and get you myself."

"Thank you," Rory mumbles, a grin on her face. "And I'll be back soon, I promise."

"Now, you better go," her mother says and winks at her. "Wouldn't want you to miss the show."

Blushing again, Rory ducks her head, and slides off her stool. She gives her mother a quick hug, and then has to check herself not to run around the corner of the counter. Once behind the curtain she doesn't care anymore, and she arrives at the top of the stairs slightly out of breath.

The door to the apartment is open, and she tentatively steps through, looking around for Jess, but not finding him anywhere in sight. Walking further into the room she frowns when he's not around the corner either.

Then she yelps out of surprise when a pair of strong arms encircles her waist from behind, but soon relaxes and sighs contentedly as he sweeps her hair away and plants a kiss on her neck.

"Fancy meeting you here," he whispers in her ear, and she shivers.

Smiling she turns around in his arms. "Good morning to you too."

He smirks at her and she leans in to capture his lips in a kiss. She's smiling when they pull apart and takes a step back, motioning to his T-shirt.

"Nice shirt," she says with a teasing smile.

"Isn't it?"

"By the way, you so did that on purpose," she says accusingly, but can't completely keep the giggle out of her voice.

He adopts a confused look. "Did what?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

He shrugs. "I've been a good boy, being on time for work every morning for over a week. Including weekends. I deserve a morning off."

"It was mean to Luke, you know."

"Hey," Jess protests. "I just let Luke yell at me in front of the whole diner, so I could spend some time alone with you. You should be grateful."

She can't help grinning at his offended expression. "Believe me, I am," she assures him and kisses him sweetly. "But it was still mean to Luke."

"He'll live," Jess shrugs. "He managed before I got here, and I'm sure he will after I'm gone too. Besides, I'm starting to think he enjoys yelling at me."

"He would yell a lot less if you stopped giving him reasons."

"Me?" he asks, feigning innocence. "I have done no such thing."

She rolls her eyes at him. "What about Kirk's unscrewed salt shaker?"

"There's no proof I did it," he says, unfazed.

"Or when Miss Patty's ballet tape was exchanged for _The Sex Pistols_?"

His eyes widen in mock hurt. "Would I do such a thing?"

She nods. "Yes, you would."

"You wound me," he exclaims dramatically, one hand going to his heart as he grasps for the wall beside him for support with the other.

"I'm sure you'll get over it," Rory giggles.

"Maybe," he says, recovering miraculously, and then takes a step forward until he's only a few inches from her. "I can think of a few things that would speed up the process."

She meets his eyes. "Like what?" she asks expectantly.

"C'mere," he says quietly, reaching out a hand and pulling her closer. His hands are on her hips and she closes her eyes, smiling as their lips meet.

Her hands start to explore, running up his bare arms, and finally nestling themselves in his hair. After a while his mouth strays, and he leaves a trail of kisses along her jaw line. He stops for a moment, sucking on her ear lobe, before finding a spot behind her ear that makes her shiver.

With a moan she presses herself closer to him and he groans, his arms tightening around her and his mouth stills for a moment.

"How mad would Lorelai be if I gave you a hickey?" he suddenly asks, and her eyes shoot open.

"What?"

"Well," he says, his breath hot against her skin as he moves his mouth over her neck, finally stopping right next to her pulse point. "I was thinking here would be a great spot."

"I wouldn't know," she manages to get out. "I never had one."

He's staring at her now. "Never?"

She shakes her head.

"Huh." He seems to be taking in this information, and then he frowns. "Didn't you say you used to have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah?" she isn't sure why it comes out as a question.

"Oh."

She looks down, suddenly feeling embarrassed, though she doesn't know what for.

"Hey," he says, tilting her head up with the tips of his fingers. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you or anything. I was just surprised."

"Oh." She doesn't dare meet his eyes. "Well, we were only together for three months, and we never really, or he never, I mean…"

He stops her tirade by placing his thumb over her mouth. "Rory, relax. You don't have to explain."

She nods. And then her eyes flick up to his.

He's smirking. "So… How about it?"

"How about what?"

As form of answer he lets his fingers trail down her throat and she gulps.

"People would see it," she says lamely.

"That's kinda the point."

She blinks. "Oh."

"So, what's it gonna be?"

"Ok." She feels like she's just crossed some imaginary line, and suddenly she's excited. She smiles.

"Ok?" he says, and she can tell he's a little surprised by her answer.

"What, you didn't think I'd say yes?" she says, trying to sound teasing, but she feels too nervous to really make it sound convincing.

He watches her for a second and then it's her turn to be surprised. "I wasn't sure."

It takes her a second to come up with a good answer and by that time it's too late. He's bent her head back slightly and is doing something to her throat, and it's making her neck and shoulders tingle.

"You can let go now," he says some time later, and she realizes he's stopped.

She opens her eyes and looks back at him, and notices her right hand is holding onto his arm tightly. She releases her grip as if she'd been burned.

"Sorry."

"It's ok," he says, and she can see the amusement in his eyes. "Actually, you leaving nail marks on me…it's kinda hot."

"Jess!"

"What?" he questions, trying to look innocent, but ruining it with a smirk.

She just giggles, despite her protest feeling pleased with herself. Then her eyes brighten. "I want to see it."

Jess nods towards a mirror on the wall behind him, and she quickly walks over. There's a pair of ice skates hanging over the corner, and she lets out another giggle. And then she sees it. A small, half moon shaped maroon mark, and she realizes there's no way she can hide it successfully.

"It's smaller than I thought it would be," she comments, touching it gently and meeting his eyes in the mirror.

He smirks at her and walks closer. "I can change that," he offers.

"Nah, that's ok," she says, smiling at him. "I like it."

"Oh yeah?"

She nods. "And maybe now Tristan will stop calling me Mary," she ponders quietly to herself.

"Who?" he asks, frowning at her.

"Oh," she mumbles, realizing she spoke out loud, and turns around to face him. "This guy at school started calling me Mary on my first day, and he won't quit."

"Huh." There's a twitch at the corner of his mouth.

"It's not funny."

"Oh, but it is," he grins. "And kinda fitting."

"Hey!" She tries to look offended, but can't help her smile.

"If you want, I could come with you to school and we could show him how very un-Mary like you can be," he suggests, a wicked grin on his face.

She giggles, and for a moment actually considers his idea, but shakes her head. "As tempting as that sounds, I'm not sure I want him to add a Magdalene to it."

He raises an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," she nods. "Besides, you have to go to school too."

"But, my idea sounds so much more enjoyable," he protests.

"I'm sure it does."

"Fine," he grumbles. "But it's your loss."

She frowns. "Jess, school is important."

"So, you finished the report?" he changes the subject.

She's still frowning at him, but then nods, letting it go. "Yeah. Mom gave it an A+."

"Well," he says teasingly. "She is your mother."

She scrunches her face up. "You don't think it's good?"

"Hey, I never said that. I haven't even read it."

She peaks up. "Would you?" she asks hopefully.

"Would I what?"

"Read it."

He looks confused. "Why?"

She stares at him, not sure what to respond, and then she casts down her eyes, disappointed.

"Sorry," he mumbles, ducking his head to catch her eyes. "No one's ever asked me to read anything they wrote before."

"Well, they should," she says, looking up again. "You read more than anyone I've ever met. I want you opinion."

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"Sure, why not," he smirks. "I want to see what kept you locked in your house all weekend."

"Hey," she defends playfully. "It wasn't just the report. I had tons of other homework to do."

"Right." Jess shakes his head. "That's what you say now."

She giggles. "I do. And we should get downstairs so you can read it."

"Can't you just bring it up here?"

She shakes her head. "I still haven't had breakfast, and my toast is probably cold by now, so I have to get Luke to make me a new one, and I only had half a cup of coffee."

He sighs. "Fine."

"Great!" she exclaims. "Come on."

"I still have to change my shirt," Jess points out.

"Oh, right," Rory agrees. "That would probably be a good idea."

He smirks at her and walks over to a dresser, pulling out a drawer. She smiles back, but then she freezes as he starts to pull the offending shirt over his head. She gulps, and apparently he hears it, because he stops, and raises an eyebrow at her.

"What?"

"Nothing," she says uncomfortably, trying to ignore her tell tale blush, and already regretting that she stopped him. "I just wasn't expecting…you know…" She trails off, pointing helplessly in his direction.

By now he's grinning and her cheeks are growing darker by the second.

"Didn't think you were such a prude," he chuckles, and winks at her. "Mary."

"Oh God," she groans and hides her face in her hands at the nickname. "I'm never gonna live this down, am I?" she mutters, dropping her hands to her sides again.

He grins at her. "We'll see," he shrugs before grabbing a shirt out of a drawer and heading over to the bathroom. In the doorway he turns around. "Last chance."

She wants badly to tell him to come back, but she isn't sure what she would do if he actually did, and the last thing she wants right now is for her mother to come into the room and finding her doing anything with a shirtless Jess. Well, not the last thing, but she knows for sure that it would not go over well, despite her mother's teasing in the diner.

So she breathes in deeply, and shakes her head sadly.

"Suit yourself," he says with a smirk and closes the door behind him.

Rory stares at the door for a moment, trying to stop imagining what he would look like without that shirt, with no luck. Realizing it's no use she looks around the apartment for a distraction, and finds an open box beside a dresser just inside the door that appears to be filled with books and CD's.

Curious, she walks over and kneels down, picking up the first book. It's an old copy of _On The Road_, and she smiles thinking back to their second meeting.

She quickly scans through some of the other titles, finding a Vonnegut, a few Hemingway's, which she makes a disgusted face at, and a Tom Wolfe, all of them equally battered and well worn, before picking up a thin blue notebook that looks like it's hardly been opened.

Frowning at it, she slowly opens it to the first page, and blinks. It takes her a moment to figure out what she's looking at, but then she squeals and quickly turns the page.

She looks up when the bathroom door opens and Jess emerges, apparently in the process of fixing the mess she made of his hair earlier, but she hardly notices, just stands up and beams at him.

"What?" he asks suspiciously.

"You liked Batman!" she gushes excitedly. "And you were so cute!"

His frown turns into a look of horror at her words and for a moment he stands frozen. Then he closes his eyes.

"Damnit Liz," he mutters through clenched teeth, and then opens his eyes. "Give me that," he demands.

"No!" she protests instantly. "I'm not finished yet."

"You've seen more than enough," he almost growls. "Now give me that."

She shakes her head. "Nuh uh."

"Don't make me come and take it from you."

Her eyes widen. "You wouldn't!" she says confidently, but his expression is deadly serious, and she gulps.

"Oh yes, I would," he says, and starts in on her.

Instinctively she backs away, and then she gets an idea. "Don't come any closer, or I'll run down and show this to the entire diner."

He stops mid stride. "You wouldn't," he echoes her words.

"Try me," she challenges, inching closer to the still open door.

He appears to be thinking about it, calculating how long it would take him to catch up with her. Finally he sighs.

She grins victoriously. "Can I keep it?" she asks eagerly.

"No way!" he exclaims. "As soon as I figure out how to get that thing back from you it's gone. Burned preferably."

"You can't do that," she yelps, horrified.

"Oh yes, I can," he says determinedly. "Had I known it was there, it would already be ashes."

"But, what if you change your mind later?"

"And why would I do that?"

"I don't know," she stammers, wracking her brain for a good reason, and then blurts out the first thing that comes to her mind. "Maybe you want to show the pictures to your kids some day."

"Oh jeez!" Jess mutters, grimacing, and then saves her from analyzing her words. "Just give me the damned thing."

"No," she shakes her head. "Besides," she continues, an idea forming. "I've already seen it. I can keep it for you."

"Yeah, right," he scoffs. "So you can show Lorelai the first chance you get? I don't think so."

She battles with herself for a few seconds. "What if I promise I won't show it to anyone?" she finally offers.

"Not even your mother?" Jess asks skeptically.

"Not even my mother."

He takes a deep breath, dragging a hand over his face. "Promise."

Her eyes grow wide. "Really?"

"Promise," he repeats sternly.

"I promise."

"And what if you break it?"

"What do you mean?" she frowns.

"What will you do in return if you break your promise?"

"I…" she starts, about to offer something silly, but changes her mind. Scrunching up her face, she decides. "I won't drink coffee for a week."

"A week?" he says slowly, then shakes his head. "No, not good enough."

"But…" she protests, her eyes wide, but he doesn't give in. "Fine," she grumbles. "No coffee and no junk food."

He seems to be contemplating her offer and she watches nervously.

"A month," he finally says.

She blinks, not believing her ears. "What?" she gulps.

"You heard me," he says calmly. "A month without coffee or junk food."

"But…" she starts, horrified. "I wouldn't survive that long."

"Then you better keep your promise."

She sighs, glancing at the makeshift photo album in her hands and then nods. "Ok."

"Ok what?" he presses.

She takes a deep breath. "I promise I won't show any of the pictures to anyone, not even my mother, or I…" she falters for a second. "Or I won't have any coffee or junk food for a month."

"Good," Jess nods. "And you better hide it well."

She frowns. "Uh, what?"

"No one sees those pictures. I don't care how it happened, if I hear anything about them from anyone, I'll hold you to your promise."

"But that wasn't part of the deal," she protests.

"Take it or leave it," he says, a sense of finality in his voice.

She sighs, but agrees, already starting to regret this deal. But she knows she'll do everything she can to make sure no one finds those photos, because somewhere in their bargaining she realized she might be risking more than a month without her major food groups.

Neither of them moves for a long time. Instead they stand awkwardly, looking at each other, not saying anything. Finally Rory looks down at the still open album in her hands.

"How come you still have it if you don't want it?" she asks timidly.

He shrugs. "I didn't know I did."

She frowns. "But you brought it here."

"Nope." he shakes his head. "Liz apparently sent it."

"Oh." Her frown deepens and she's trying to come up with something to say.

"So, I guess we should go down," he says instead, and she just nods.

She's confused, but she doesn't know what questions to ask, or if he would answer them if she did. He starts towards the door and she turns to follow, but he stops before they reach the door.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

She looks at him for a second before remembering the photos. "Right," she mumbles, wondering how she's ever gonna get down to the diner without her mother noticing the notebook. Then she resolutely stuffs it inside her Chilton sweater.

When she looks back up, he's smirking at her.

"What?" she asks, daring him to make a comment.

"Nothing," he says, shaking his head. "Just wondering if I should be jealous of myself."

Her eyes widen, and she sputters, not able to get anything intelligible out. But his smirk just grows, and he leans in closer, giving her a quick kiss.

"C'mon," he says. "Wouldn't want to keep that report waiting."

She blinks, and nods, still embarrassed, but he grabs her hand and she follows down the stairs.

"Ah, there you are," Lorelai says as they emerge from behind the curtain, looking up from her coffee. "I was getting worried. One second longer and I'd been forced to go up and look for you."

"Good thing we're here then," Rory mumbles, still confused, and not meeting her mother's eyes. She just remembered the not so subtle proof of what they were doing upstairs.

"Yes, it is," Lorelai agrees, pronouncing the words slowly.

Her tone tells Rory all she needs to know. Her mother has seen it. She prepares herself for the inevitable comment, but to her surprise, it never comes.

"So Jess, nice shirt," Lorelai says instead.

"You think?"

"It's not quite as entertaining as the last one, but I guess you won't be leaving any dead old ladies in your wake."

"It would probably be bad for business."

"So tell me, did it really take you…" she pauses, looking at her watch, "Wow, fifteen minutes. Really? So, did it really take you fifteen minutes to change, or should I start asking what really happened?"

"Well," Jess drawls. "Luke sending me up there to change like that really had me completely thrown, and I simply could not find anything to wear. You know, I had actually emptied out the whole closet over the bed before Rory told me to just take this one."

"Oh well then, if you say so," Lorelai says. "I would love to stay and discuss techniques, but unfortunately I have to rush to the Inn," she adds in a tone that tells Rory there will definitely be more questions for her later, and starts to gather her things.

"Bummer," Jess says with feigned disappointment.

"Yes, isn't it?" Lorelai agrees, in almost the same tone.

Then she turns to Rory, who's been watching their exchange silently, the corners of her mouth drawing steadily upwards, despite herself.

"So, I'll see you at home after school," she says.

"Yeah," Rory agrees, but then remembers. "Actually, I'm going to pick up that book from grandpa on my way home, so I might be a little late."

"Oh, right," her mother frowns. "I'll see you after that then."

"Yeah," she nods.

"So, I'm off to the Inn," Lorelai says, getting up from the stool. "Have a good day. And Jess, if you ever need any tips, don't hesitate to ask."

"I'll be sure to remember that, Miss Gilmore," he quips, and Rory has to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing out loud.

Her mother looks disturbed for a moment, but then turns around and walks out of the diner. And Rory can't hold her laugh in anymore.

"That was horrible," she stammers, trying to glare at Jess.

"Glad to be of service," he grins.

"Stop it," she giggles. "I'm trying to be offended, and you're ruining it by making me laugh."

"Then my plan is working."

"You're evil."

"So you keep saying," he nods, walking back behind the counter and picking up the coffee pot. "Coffee?"

"Yes please," she smiles, watching the pot eagerly as she makes her way back to her seat.

"You're crazy," he chuckles, but fills her mug to the brim.

She doesn't answer, just grabs the mug eagerly and downs half of it in a few seconds. Then she sighs contentedly and smiles at him.

He's shaking his head at her, and then picks up the folder from the counter. "So, this is it?"

"Yeah," she nods.

"Ok," he says, and leans against the counter, opening it, taking out the papers.

She smiles and watches him for a few moments. Then she notices her French toast on the counter in front of her and eyes it suspiciously. She reaches out a finger, hesitating for a second, and then touches it lightly, and sighs. It's definitely cold.

"Stupid toast," she mutters, and looks up to try to find Luke.

She finds Jess looking at her with an amused smirk. "Did the toast offend you?"

"It's cold," she says, scrounging up her nose.

He shakes his head with a snigger. "Ok."

"Don't mock me," she pouts.

"Of course not."

She glares at him, but then brightens as Luke steps out of the kitchen.

"Luke!" she exclaims.

"What?" he asks, watching her suspiciously.

She smiles sweetly. "I need a new French toast."

"What happened to the last one?"

"It got cold."

"What? How?" he asks, confused, but then shakes his head. "You know what, I don't want to know. I don't have time. I'll have it ready in a minute."

Then he notices Jess.

"Oh, so you've finally decided to come back down?"

Jess looks up at him. "Yup."

"Great, then get to work."

"Can't."

"What do you mean you can't?" Luke barks. "In case you haven't noticed it's packed down here, and you're supposed to be helping me."

"Hey, don't look at me," Jess protests, pointing at Rory with the papers in his hand. "She wanted me to read this. Are you saying I shouldn't?"

Luke stares at him for a moment, and then turns his eyes to Rory, and she gives him her most pleading look.

"Fine," Luke snaps. "But you my friend, are closing up tonight." Then he turns and stalks off.

"Fine," Jess grumbles, turning back to her report.

"I'm sorry," Rory mumbles.

Jess looks up at her, frowning. "For what?"

"Luke made you close up tonight because of me."

His frown turns into a small smile, and he shakes his head. "No, he didn't."

"But…" Rory protests.

He shrugs. "I should be working this morning, and I'm not."

"But that's…" she starts, but he finishes for her.

"Not your fault."

She opens her mouth to try a third time, but his next words effectively silence her.

"Besides, it was worth it." He's looking at her, his eye intense, and she feels a shiver run down her spine.

"Yeah?" she asks, smiling nervously.

"Oh yeah," he says huskily, leaning closer over the counter, gently running his fingers over her neck.

Suddenly she's extremely relieved her mother is not there anymore. For a few seconds she's transfixed, but then she shakes her head, smiling apologetically at him.

"I have to go soon, or I'll miss my bus."

"Right," he sighs, leaning in to give her a quick kiss before straightening out and picking up her report again.

She picks up her coffee mug and goes back to watching him. He picks up a muffin from the tray and smirks at her before going back to reading.

A minute later Luke hurries back out of the kitchen and places a new plate of French toast down in front of her, glaring at Jess in the process. She smiles at him, and he shakes his head, muttering something she can't make out, as he walks off again.

She grins and digs into her breakfast.

Five minutes later she pokes Jess in the arm to get his attention. He looks up at her, an eyebrow raised in a silent question.

"I should get going," she says. "In case the bus is early."

"Oh, right," he nods. "I'm not done yet," he adds, motioning with her report.

"So walk me to the bus stop, and you can read on the way."

"Ok."

She smiles and gets off her stool as he collects the papers. Just as she's about to hoist her backpack over her shoulder she remembers the notebook. She opens her backpack and looks around as stealthily as she can to make sure no one is watching her, and then quickly slips the notebook out from under her sweater and fits it in between her Chemistry text book and her copy of _Crime and Punishment_.

Satisfied she zips up the backpack again and straightens out to find Jess watching her, shaking his head, his patent smirk gracing his features.

"How very covert-ops of you," he comments.

She grins at him and then grimaces as she shoulders the backpack, slumping a little under the weight.

"They really should start making books less heavy," she grumbles, starting towards the door.

"Or you could just not bring that many," he suggests, holding the door to the diner open for her.

"Sacrilege!" she exclaims, shocked.

He shrugs, coming up beside her. "Just some friendly advice."

"If that's your idea of friendly advice, I don't want it," she states, still shaken up from his previous comment. "And you should be reading."

"Ok," he chuckles, and opens the folder back up, flipping through the pages until he finds where he left off.

Soon they're at the bus stop and sit down on the bench, and it's not long before she's fingering the hem of her skirt nervously, glancing over at the page he's at every few seconds to see if he's finished. At one point he looks over at her, an eyebrow raised pointedly, and she tries to calm down, but soon she's back to checking his progress.

Finally he puts the papers down, and she perks up, excitedly waiting for him to say something. But he just puts the papers back in the folder and hands it to her.

"So?" she finally blurts out, getting frustrated with his silence.

"So what?" he asks nonchalantly.

She stares at him, mouth open. "What did you think?" she finally demands.

"Oh, you wanted my opinion?" he questions, eyes wide.

"Gah!" she exclaims. "You're impossible."

He leans closer. "And you're cute when you're angry."

She smiles at him, but then catches herself. "Flattery won't get you out of it, you know."

"Damn," he mutters dramatically.

She sighs and shakes her head. "So?"

"It's great."

She waits for him to continue, but he's silent. "Seriously?" she asks, watching him skeptically. "That's all you're gonna say?"

He shrugs and gives her a half smile. "I'm not that familiar with the topic, and there are some things you could've done differently, but it's really well written."

She frowns. "Like what?"

"Huh?"

"What could I have done differently?"

"Well," he says, and appears to be hesitating for a moment before continuing. "It's a heavy topic, and it's quite a dense read. Maybe you could've added a twist somewhere, to lighten it up a little. Show that not everything was horrible."

Her face falls. "Oh."

"Hey, don't worry about it. It's perfect just the way it is."

"But you just said…"

"Actually, it's almost too perfect. You sure you want to turn it in? Wouldn't want to blind you with all those gold stars."

She glares at him. "Ok, now you're just mocking me."

"Maybe," he smirks.

"So it's good?"

"Really good," he confirms. "You almost got me interested in the _Dark Ages_. That's gotta count for something, right?"

"Almost?"

He shrugs. "It's still mostly a bunch of religious crap."

"But that's just it," she protest. "There was so much more…"

"Can you imagine where we could've been today if the _Dark Ages_ never happened?" he interrupts her.

"What do you mean?" she frowns.

"Science was more or less forbidden for several hundred years," he points out. "Just think about it. Maybe we'd be out actually exploring space by now, colonizing other planets and all that, instead of just making movies and TV-shows about it."

"But I like the movies and TV-shows," she says with an exaggerated pout.

"Of course you do," he smirks.

"You're infuriating, you know that?" she huffs, and then she looks up to see the bus approach.

"I try," he says and she glares at him.

They both stand up and he pulls her close for a kiss.

"I'll see you tonight?" she asks when she pulls away.

He nods and gives her another quick kiss before letting her go. "I'll come over on my break."

She smiles and climbs aboard the bus, but pauses at the first step, and turns her head around. "Are you sure it's good?"

He chuckles, shaking his head. "Yes."

"Ok," she grins, continuing up onto the bus and waves as it pulls away from the curb.


	5. Is it everything

**Freudian Slip**

* * *

**A/N:** Long time no see, huh?

Part of this chapter was a request, so here goes. I hope you like.

* * *

**Is it everything that you dreamed it would be?**

* * *

She is on her way out of the last class for the day and so far no one has said anything. She isn't sure if she should be relieved or disappointed.

Absentmindedly touching the mark on her neck, as she has done so many times during the day, she doesn't pay attention to where she is going and suddenly finds herself colliding with something. Or someone she soon realizes.

Startled, she takes a step back, and sighs when she sees it's Tristin.

"Whoa, Mary!" he exclaims, and Rory inwardly groans at the nickname. "What's the rush?"

"I thought we'd agreed not to call me that anymore," she says, annoyed, and tries to get past him.

He shrugs, blocking the doorway so she can't pass. "Did we? I can't remember an agreement like that."

"Whatever," she grumbles. "Could you just let me pass?"

"Well," he begins, but is interrupted by an annoyed voice coming from behind Rory.

"Move!"

"Great," Rory sighs to herself. "Just what I need."

"In a moment, Paris," Tristin says, unconcerned. "I'm just having a little discussion with Mary here about…"

But he cuts himself short and Rory swallows when she realizes he's seen it. Now she'll know if she really wants people to notice.

"Well, well, I guess that name is a little obsolete after all."

"What's he talking about?" Louise cuts in.

"I'd assume that would be Rory's hickey," Paris states. "Now could you let us pass? Some of us have places to be."

In the middle Rory groans and suddenly she just wants to disappear. This is not how she pictured this going.

"A hickey?" Madeline exclaims. "How did we miss that?"

"You were too busy discussing other people's private lives," Paris interjects.

"Oh yeah."

"Wait," Louise says, sounding confused. "You noticed?"

Paris snorts. "Miss perfect comes to school with a hickey, of course I noticed."

"So," Madeline wonders. "Why didn't you tell us?"

There's a pause and Rory can almost feel Paris' disbelieving stare.

"Never mind."

"Can you please stop discussing this?" Rory cries, feeling embarrassed and uncomfortable. "And could you get out of the way?" she adds, turning back to Tristin.

"Whatever you say, Maggie," Tristin smirks, stepping out of the way.

"Oh God," Rory groans, closing her eyes for a moment before stepping past him and hurrying off towards her locker.

It doesn't take long before she realizes they're all following her.

"So," Louise says, coming up beside her. "Who was it?"

"Yeah, tell us," Madeline joins in on her other side. "Was it someone we know?"

"No!" Rory exclaims, hurrying her steps to get away from them.

"Maybe it was someone in school."

"Well, it wasn't Tristin, so we can rule him out."

"How do you know it wasn't?" Tristin himself pipes in, but no one pays him any attention.

"So, who else could it be?" Louise wonders.

"I seriously doubt it was anyone in this school," Paris snorts.

"Oh!" Madeline quips. "What about that guy she brought to the dance last year?"

"Who?" Louise asks.

"You know, the tall one."

"Oh yeah, I remember now," Louise says. "He got into a fight with Tristin."

"It wasn't a fight," Tristin protests.

By now Rory has reached her locker, and she is stuffing her bag as fast as she can, trying to ignore the debate going on behind her.

"That was kinda exciting," Madeline agrees. "What was his name? Ben?"

"No, it was something else."

"Dave?"

Finally finished, and unable to ignore them anymore, Rory turns around abruptly. "His name is Dean, and no it wasn't him. Now could you just let me be?"

"Dean, yeah, that was it," Madeline says. "So…it wasn't him?"

"No!" Rory cries and starts off for the exit.

"Hmm…who then?" Louise wonders.

"I'm out of ideas," Madeline admits.

"It was probably some other farm boy from Small Town America," Paris snorts.

"Oh, was he wearing a cowboy hat?" Madeline exclaims excited.

Reaching the exit Rory turns around, facing them all. "Stop this right now!"

Madeline and Louise are not looking at her anymore though, but at something behind her.

"Who is that?" Madeline asks, her voice dreamy.

"He's jummy," Louise adds.

"Who…" Rory begins, following their gazes, and her eyes grow wide. "Jess!"

He's leaning against a pillar, reading a book, but at her exclamation he looks up with an amused smirk.

"You know him?" Madeline and Louise exclaim at the same time, voices full of awe.

Rory ignores them and quickly walks up to Jess. "What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too," he smirks, slipping the book into his back pocket.

"I didn't…" Rory stutters, feeling her cheeks coloring and lowers her gaze. "I just wondered… I wasn't…"

She cuts herself off when he cups her chin with his hand and nudges her to lift her head. His eyes are sparkling with amusement, and despite the color in her cheeks growing even more intense, she finds herself smiling at him.

"Do I at least get a kiss hello?" he asks, raising an eyebrow questioningly and she can feel his other hand on the small of her back, pulling her closer.

She swallows, and nods, leaning into him, her arms snaking around his neck, and smiles as her lips meet his.

They pull apart and she leans her forehead against his. "I'm glad you're here," she says. As answer he bends down and gives her a short kiss.

"So," he says slowly once they pull apart, "are you gonna introduce me to your friends?"

She looks up at him, confused. "Friends?"

He smirks at her, tilting his head to the left. She turns her head and her eyes grow wide when she sees them all still standing where she left them.

"Oh, my God!" she exclaims, disentangling herself from Jess and turning an angry glare at their personal audience. "Will you guys just get a life?"

"Oh, but this is so much more fun," Madeline says, a delighted grin on her face.

"And now I guess we know who gave her that hickey," Louise adds, seeming equally pleased.

"Sure looks that way," Tristin comments, stuffing his hands in his pockets, a sour look on his face, and walks away.

Paris on the other hand walks right up to them, looking determined. "Jess was it?" she begins, glaring at him.

He glares back at her.

"What do you want, Paris?" Rory asks, with a sigh.

"I just want to make it clear that I won't tolerate him becoming a distraction from your work," Paris states, turning her attention, and glare, to Rory.

Rory stares at her in disbelief. "You won't tolerate?"

"Well, normally I wouldn't care what anyone does outside of these walls, but since you're on the Franklin I have to make sure your work is at the peak of your proficiency. I do not want this year's paper to slack in any way, do you hear me?"

Speechless, Rory just shakes her head. Then she feels Jess' arm tighten around her waist.

"You want to reconsider my offer?" he says.

She has to think for a second before she realizes what he's talking about. "It is tempting," she finally says, leaning into him, glaring at Paris.

"Just let me know and I'll take care of it."

"What are you talking about?" Paris demands, her eyes narrowed.

Rory looks at her, and raises an eyebrow. "Should we tell her?" she asks, glancing up at Jess.

"Nah," he says, "it would only make it harder if you decide to say yes."

"True," Rory agrees.

Paris is still staring at them, but finally she shakes her head. "Whatever it is, I don't care," she finally proclaims. "Just don't think I was kidding."

"Trust me," Rory says with a scoff. "I'd never make that mistake."

With another glare Paris walks away, past Madeline and Louise who are still staring admiringly at Jess.

"So," Jess says when she's gone, "that was Paris."

Rory sighs. "That was Paris."

"Intense," he comments.

Rory nods. "That she is."

"So, should we get out of here?" he suggests.

She looks up at him and nods. "Yes, definitely."

With his arm still around her waist they start off towards the main gate, and she can't suppress a relieved sigh when no one follows them. Then a thought occurs to her.

"How did you even get here?" she inquires.

"I borrowed Luke's truck."

She narrows her eyes at his nonchalant tone. "Does he know you borrowed it?"

"He will if he looks out the back," Jess shrugs.

"Jess!" Rory exclaims, stopping dead in her tracks and looks at him, horrified. "You stole his car?"

"Hey," he protests. "I didn't steal anything. I have every intention of returning it."

"But…" she sputters, not sure what to say. And then she sees his lip twitch and a sudden suspicion enters her mind. As she watches the twitch grows into an amused smirk and she huffs, punching him on the arm.

She regrets it instantly. "Ow!"

"Don't blame me," Jess says with a laugh, holding his hands up defensively. "I'm not the one who resorted to violence."

She glares at him indignantly, cradling her hand against her chest. "Maybe if you didn't make me think you're a car thief I didn't have to hit you," she counters.

He adopts a wounded appearance. "I'm hurt!"

"I'm the one who's hurt," Rory points out, holding up her hand.

Lowering his arms, he nods towards her hand. "Can I see it?"

Rory nods and he lifts it, slowly running his thumb over her knuckles, before leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on the back of her hand.

She can feel a slight blush creep up her cheeks at the gesture. "I'm sorry I hit you," she says quietly.

"S'ok," he says, his thumb still stroking her hand. "I'll give you a tip though. Next time you want to hit someone, don't aim for the shoulder."

She can't hold back a smile. "I'll be sure to remember that."

After a brief pause they continue out into the main courtyard, and Rory's eyes widen.

"That's Luke's truck!" she exclaims, blinking.

"Huh, how very perceptive of you."

"But…but, I…" Rory stammers.

Beside her, Jess laughs. "Told you I came here in Luke's truck."

"I'm confused," she confesses.

"Relax," he says, tugging on her hand as he walks up to the truck. "He knows I took it."

"Oh."

"In fact," he adds, leaning against the car, pulling her with him, "he's the one who told me to take it."

Rory looks up at him as he encircles her waist with his arms. "He did?"

"Yup."

She waits for him to continue, but he just pulls her closer.

"So?" she says when he stays silent, a sweet smile on her face as she snakes her arms up around his neck. "Luke let you take his car to come and meet me at school?"

"Well…" He averts his eyes for a second.

Her smile widens. "Huh."

"You're doing it all wrong," he says, shaking his head.

"Sorry," she says, trying to stop smiling, but without success. "I'll work on it."

"You do that," he chuckles. "So, shall we?"

"Shall we what?"

He raises an eyebrow at her, motioning to the car. "Though I don't really mind standing here with you, I probably should be getting back to the diner, or Luke'll make me close up all week."

"Oh, of course."

"So, how about a ride?"

"I'd love to," she says excitedly, but then she remembers. "I have to go to my grandparents though."

"Right," he nods. "The book."

"Yeah, I promised grandpa I'd come get it today, and I…"

"It's ok."

"You could come if you want?" she says impulsively.

"Uh…" He looks uncomfortable. "I don't think so."

"Oh." She looks down, disappointed.

He sighs. "It's just…"

"No, it's fine," she interrupts, but doesn't look up at him.

He ducks his head to look at her. "You can't blame me really, I've heard stories."

"You've met my mom," she counters.

He lets out a chuckle. "It was hard to avoid, seeing as I met her before I met you."

She smiles despite herself. "True."

"Sorry."

She sighs. "It's ok."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," she nods, and looks up again.

Immediately she's met by his lips against hers and she sighs, closing her eyes and opens her mouth slightly. When she breaks away for air she's smiling.

"Better?"

"Oh yeah," she grins.

"Glad to be of service," he quips.

"You're impossible," she protests, but the effect is ruined when she can't stop smiling.

He grins back at her, and kisses her again.

"I could drive you there if you want?" he suggests when they break apart again.

She smiles and nods. "I'd like that."

"Ok," he agrees, pushing away from the car, making her move with him. He opens the car door and motions for her to get in.

Smiling, she gives him a quick kiss on the cheek before jumping in. He shakes his head, an amused smirk on his face, and walks around the car and gets in behind the wheel.

"Where to?"

"Um." She looks up after buckling her seatbelt. "Turn right outside the gates, and then the third street to the left."

"Ok."

He starts up the car and instantly the small space is filled with a deafening roar of drums and discordant guitars. Rory jumps and Jess reaches out to turn down the volume.

She blinks. "Wow."

"Sorry."

"Uh, yeah," she says after a moment, having recovered from the shock. "How can you stand it so loud?"

"Habit I guess."

She looks at him questioningly, but he just shrugs and fastens his seatbelt.

"What is it?" she asks after a while, listening to the song that's now playing at a more normal volume.

"Tool," Jess says, putting the car into gear.

"Oh," she frowns. "I've never heard them before."

He stares at her with wide eyes, a look of exaggerated horror on his face. "Never?"

"Never," she confirms, stifling a giggle.

"I'm disappointed." He sighs, shaking his head.

"Um…I'm sorry?"

"Well," he says, "there's only one solution to this."

She grins. "Oh?"

"I could lend you my CD's, but then I wouldn't have them if I wanted to listen to them, so…"

"So…" she questions when he stays silent.

"So you'll just have to come and listen to them with me," he concludes, faking regret.

"Hmm…are you sure?" she asks, playing along.

"Yeah," he sighs, "I'll just have to live through it."

Her eyes widen in shock. "Hey!" she protests, making a move to once more punch him in the arm, but thinks better of it.

"What?" he asks, smiling innocently at her.

"You…you…" she starts, but can't finish her thought.

His smile turns into a grin. "You're cute when you're mad."

She blinks, not quite believing she just heard what she thinks she heard. "What did you say?" she blurts.

"Me?" he says, adopting an air of confusion.

She sighs. "You're impossible." But she can't keep a pleased smile off her lips.

He keeps his eyes on the road, but she can see the smirk playing at his lips, and her smile grows wider. She doesn't say it out loud, but that smirk makes her heart flutter just the tiniest bit.

They drive in silence for a while, and Rory notices that Jess drums his thumb against the steering wheel in time with the music. The small gesture makes her grin and she's so caught up with watching him that she almost misses to point out the next turn.

"Right!" she yells when she does, almost immediately covering her mouth with her hands, embarrassed by her sudden outburst.

Jess glances at her, an amused smirk on his face, but does as she says and makes a sharp right turn.

"Sorry," she mumbles, her words muffled behind her hands.

His smirk is still in place. "Distracted?"

She tries to glare at him, but the effect is ruined by the blush creeping up her cheeks.

Searching for a way out she reverts back to a safer topic. "You never told me what you need Luke's truck for," Rory reminds him.

He raises an eyebrow at her, but to her great relief he goes along with it. "Needed to pick something up."

"Oh?"

He glances over at her and sighs. "Luke's sorry excuse for a bed popped again today."

"Seriously?"

"Yup," he confirms.

Rory frowns. "Isn't that the second time?"

"Third actually."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, Luke finally realized it's beyond repair, and I offered to go find a slightly sturdier alternative."

She giggles. "How very thoughtful of you."

"Isn't it?" he smirks, glancing over at her.

"And of course you had to go to Hartford," she concludes.

"Yeah, I know," he sighs. "You'd have thought there'd be foldable beds some place closer, but apparently there isn't."

"Too bad," she agrees. "Oh, turn left up here," she adds.

"Ok."

He turns, and Rory points towards a gate about a hundred yards further ahead. "That's it," she says, regretfully realizing the drive is over.

"Fanzy," Jess remarks as he stops the car outside the gates, looking up at the house at the end of the driveway.

"Yeah, it's…" Rory starts, but can't come up with a good word.

"So…"

"I should probably go in?" Rory says, but doesn't move.

"Probably," Jess agrees.

"I'm not sure how long I'll be, but you could wait here f you want," she suggests quietly.

"Tempting," he says, adding with a sigh, "but I should go get that bed."

"Oh," Rory says, disappointed. "I thought you already had it."

"Well," Jess says, not looking at her, "I had this other place to be."

She can't suppress a smile. "Oh, is that so?"

"Yeah, I couldn't resist checking out that bell tower," he smirks.

"Oh, of course," she says, doing her best to sound disappointed. "The bell tower."

"What?" he inquires, eyebrows raised. "You think I had a different reason?"

"Oh no," she dismisses it. "The bell tower is a perfectly good excuse to visit a school."

"Well, there might have been one more reason."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I heard there was this girl who needed some help getting rid of a nickname."

Her fingers automatically reach for that spot on her neck, and she smiles to herself. "Hmm…is that so?"

"I just couldn't stand by and do nothing," he continues.

She sighs. "Such a gentleman."

He smirks. "Yes, that is me."

"And do you think this girl appreciated your help?" she asks.

"She didn't seem to mind at all." He grins at her and she feels her cheeks turn slightly pink.

"He called me Maggie when he'd seen the hickey," she blurts out.

Jess looks at her for a moment and then bursts out laughing.

"What?" she mutters, slightly put off.

He shakes his head. "Nothing, just, this is that blond guy who looked like he'd swallowed a lemon, right?"

Rory frowns. "Yeah?"

"Want me to come and punch him next time?" he offers.

"What?" she exclaims, incredulous. "No!"

"Huh."

"Well," she backtracks. "I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"Trust me, that's not a problem," he assures her.

Rory frowns at him. "It's not worth it anyway."

"Ok," he shrugs, and smirks at her. "I'll just stick to kissing you then."

She swallows and watches as he leans over. The kiss is sweet and slow and she pulls away with a smile on her face.

"I think I'd like that much better," she murmurs.

He gives her a crooked smile and pulls her in for a short kiss. Then he nods towards the house. "You better get going soon or I might not let you go."

Rory meets his gaze and breathes in deeply. "Ok."

She unbuckles her seatbelt and opens the car door before leaning over to give him a short kiss goodbye. "I'll see you tonight?" she asks as she gets out.

"If Luke let's me out of the diner," he smirks.

She grins. "Don't worry, I'll come rescue you if he doesn't."

The smirk widens. "Huh."

"Drive safe," she calls out, and waves as he pulls out from the curb.

She smiles when he rolls down the window, cranks up the volume, and drives down the street with the music blasting.


	6. Everyone knows

**Freudian Slip**

* * *

**A/N:** Hello again. So, this chapter was actually the second one I started in this series, but I felt like there needed to be something between the first chapter and this.

But, here it is. Enjoy.

* * *

**Everyone knows I'm in over my head**

* * *

She opens the door, turning back to the living room to roll her eyes at her mother as she does. When she turns around she's face to face with Jess, a look of pure terror on his face.

"Is there something you forgot to tell me?" he chokes out.

"What?" she asks, confused.

As way of answer his eyes dart from her face and down her body, then back again.

Her eyes grow wide as realization hits. "Oh."

"Please tell me that's not what it looks like," he says, his voice unsteady, looking ready to bolt at any second.

"It's…" she starts, trying to decide how to explain her white, spaghetti-strap dress, when she's interrupted by an explosive laugh coming from behind her.

She doesn't have to turn around to know her mother is standing there, and seeing her boyfriend's reaction she quickly makes a decision. Grabbing his hand she steps through the door, closing it behind her and dragging him with her over the porch, rounds the corner.

She stops outside the kitchen door. They can still hear Lorelai laughing, but the night is chilly and she doesn't want to walk through town dressed the way she is.

"Is this some kind of joke?" he asks as she turns around. "Because if it is, it sure as hell isn't funny."

She looks up at him timidly, shaking her head. He nods, the scowl on his face slowly fading, but he's still watching her warily.

"And this," she looks down on her dress, "is not what it looks like."

She feels him relax, breathing in deeply.

"I'm sorry I freaked you out," she apologizes, biting her lip.

"You better be," he says, exhaling, the color slowly returning to his face. "And you better not do it again. I'm way too young to die of a heart attack."

She smiles. "But you'd make a very pretty corpse."

"Pretty, huh?" he questions, his lips slowly turning up in that crooked smile, and she feels her cheeks coloring.

She doesn't know what to say so she stays silent.

Suddenly she's very aware that he's looking at her, and she can almost feel his eyes traveling over her exposed skin.

"I think I like this dress," he says, brushing his fingers over her collarbone and she shivers at the touch.

"Well," he clarifies a moment later. "Parts of it."

"And what parts would that be?" she asks, biting her lip as he runs his hand up her bare arms.

"Everything but the cotton candy masquerading as a skirt," he smirks and she giggles at the undeniably accurate description.

"So basically a tank top would have been just as good?"

"Just a tank top?" Jess asks, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Now that would've been something."

"Jess!" she gasps, blushing a deep crimson, her eyes dropping to the floor.

All of a sudden her heart is beating so hard, and her stomach flutters at the thought of him, thinking of her like _that_. He, who she just knows, is far more experienced with these kinds of things than she is.

And somehow that thought makes her feel bold, and she crashes her lips to his, reaching up to tangle her fingers in his hair.

It takes him a moment to respond, but then his arms encircle her waist and he pulls her closer, running his tongue over her lower lip. The kiss makes her tingle all over her body and with a soft moan she closes her eyes, pressing herself even closer to him.

When they break the kiss they're both breathing heavily, and when she looks into his eyes she can see something there that makes her knees go weak. Her breath hitches in her throat and she swallows.

"That was…" she whispers, but drifts off when she can't find the words to say what she's feeling.

"Hmm…" Jess mumbles, leaning his forehead against hers, his hands coming up to cup her face.

He tilts her head up, barely touching his lips to hers and Rory sighs at the slight contact. She leans in, her arms snaking around his waist, and her eyes drift close again as his hands slowly travel down her arms.

"You're freezing," he says quietly against her mouth.

She opens her eyes. "Oh."

She can feel his lips form into a smirk and she wonders how he can have such an effect on her that she forgets the cold.

"Maybe we should go inside," he suggests, and she detects a hint of regret in his voice.

She nods, realizing he is right; she really is freezing.

He rubs his hands up and down her arms and leans in for a short kiss. Pulling back he nods towards the door. "After you."

She almost pouts, but then she starts to really feel how cold the air is now that he's no longer holding her, so she just sneaks a quick kiss and turns towards the door.

Behind her she can hear Jess chuckle.

Rory opens the kitchen door carefully, almost expecting her mother to be standing on the other side, but the kitchen is empty, and the house is quiet. With a frown she steps inside and Jess follows, closing the door behind them.

"I wonder where she went," she says, more to herself than as an actual question.

Jess just shrugs, walking over to the table and pulling off his jacket. Rory is on her way to get a sweater in her room, but grins when she sees a much more appealing alternative. As soon as he lets go of the jacket she snatches it up, smiling brightly at the flash of surprise on Jess' face.

"I'm cold," she says as way of explanation, putting on the jacket, enjoying the warmth and the feel of the wool lining.

"I'm not complaining," he says with an amused smirk. "In fact, I kinda like the thought of you wearing my clothes."

Her smile widens, and she's surprised to find she's not blushing. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," he nods, and then raises an eyebrow questioningly. "So, what's with the fancy dress?"

She bites her lip, looking down, suddenly nervous. "Um, about that…I kinda need to ask you for a favor."

His eyes narrow suspiciously. "What kind of favor?"

"Um…" she hesitates. "Would there be any chance of you saying yes before I tell you what it is?"

He doesn't answer, just gives her a look of disbelief and she sighs.

"I didn't really think so."

He still doesn't say anything, just watches her apprehensively.

"I'm coming out," she mumbles, not meeting his eyes.

She can almost feel him stiffen. "If this has something to do with closets, I…"

"No!" she interrupts him.

"Okay," he breathes out, relaxing again. "Good."

"Yeah?" she questions, daring to meet his eyes again.

He nods. "Yeah. But you still haven't answered my question."

"I'm coming out into society."

"You're what?"

She picks up a folder from the kitchen table and hands it to him. He takes it, and frowns as he reads the title.

"The Daughters of the Daughters of the American Revolution Debutante Ball? Are they serious?"

Rory is watching him nervously. "Kinda long name, huh?"

"It's ridiculous."

"A little, yes."

"So what, you're doing this thing, whatever it is?

She takes a deep breath. "Yes."

He blinks. "Are you serious?"

She nods timidly. "Yeah."

"Why?"

"Well…I'm doing it for my grandmother."

"Ah well, then it all makes perfect sense," he says sarcastically.

"You know how I told you about my grandparents having a fight at Friday night dinner?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, Grandma and her friends mentioned this thing when I was there this afternoon, and she seemed to be really excited about me participating, and she had seemed so down, so I thought it would be nice to do it. To make her happy."

"Okay," he says skeptically. "That still doesn't explain what any of this has got to do with me."

"I need an escort," Rory mumbles almost inaudibly.

"What was that?" he says, narrowing his eyes.

She sighs. "I need an escort."

He stares at her in disbelief. "An escort?"

"Yeah."

His expression turns blank, and he shakes his head. "No."

"But…"

He cuts her off. "No."

"I'll make it up to you," she says, her voice pleading.

He sighs. "Rory…"

"I promise," she says desperately. "I will."

"Huh," he mutters. "How?"

"That's something I'd very much like to hear as well," Lorelai suddenly says from behind her, and Rory jumps.

"Mom!" she exclaims, turning around quickly. "I…"

She falters, not sure how to continue, and casts down her eyes under her mother's scrutiny.

"So, I guess this means you asked him? And that he said no?"

Rory just looks down on the floor and doesn't answer. Neither does Jess.

"Well, Jess," Lorelai continues. "I can't really blame you. Personally I can't understand why she'd want to do this, but she's apparently made up her mind, so there's really no talking her out of it."

"Mom…" Rory protests, but her mother ignores her.

"At this point I can see two options. Either we come up with an idea that will make her not go. Myself, I got out of it by getting pregnant. Which I do not suggest by the way."

"Mom," Rory says again, but without much hope. Lorelai is on a roll and now she turns to Rory.

"The second option I suppose is getting someone else to be your escort, Rory. I imagine there'd be someone in that school of yours that wouldn't mind stepping in. They should be familiar with the event. Do you have a suggestion?"

"I can't go with some random guy," Rory protests.

"No?" Lorelai says, furrowing her brow. "Well, what about that kid, what was his name again…ah yeah, Tristin."

Rory gasps in horror. "No way!"

"But, you know him, right, so he wouldn't be someone random."

"I can't go with Tristin, that would just be horrible."

"Well, do you have a suggestion?" Lorelai asks. "If not, I guess you'll just have to tell your grandmother you can't go."

"But…" Rory says weakly.

"Oh," Lorelai continues. "And I suppose I'll have to call your dad and tell him he doesn't have to come after all."

Rory feels her heart sink. "But…" she says quietly. "There was a 60/40 chance he'd actually show up this time."

Her mother smiles sympathetically. "I know honey, but maybe he'll come anyway."

"Yeah, right," Rory mumbles, hugging her arms around her body.

Suddenly Jess breaks his silence. "Fine."

Rory whips around in surprise, her eyes wide. "What?" she asks, not quite believing her ears.

He takes a breath, clenching his jaw. "I said fine."

"Oh," She watches him put down the folder in his hands, still trying to get over her surprise. Then she blinks. "Did you read that?"

He nods.

"So…" She doesn't know how to phrase her question, so she just lets it hang, hoping he'll understand.

He sighs. "I know about the tails and the gloves," he says, nodding in confirmation, a look of resignation settling over his face.

"Oh," she mumbles, uncomfortable. "Okay."

"And the fan dance," he adds, his lips twitching just the tiniest bit.

"Fan dance?" she asks, bewildered.

He raises an eyebrow at her, picking up the folder again. "Did you read this at all?"

"Um," she hesitates. "I skimmed it?"

"Huh." He opens the folder and flips through it. "Ah, here it is," he says, looking up at her briefly before reading aloud. "Once all debutantes have been properly escorted to the designated area, and the escorts have departed, they perform the customary fan dance. See appendix 2 for directions."

Rory stares at him and blinks when she hears her mother's laughter.

"I'd forgotten about the fan dance," Lorelai snickers.

Rory turns to her mother with a glare, but Lorelai just shakes her head and waves before backing out of the kitchen, still giggling.

With a sigh, Rory turns back to Jess, looking at him timidly. "So, what does it say about the fan dance?"

"Sorry, haven't gotten that far yet," Jess says with a shrug.

Rory looks down, fidgeting with the hem of the jacket. "So…um…" she starts, but falters, not sure how to go about thanking him. She doesn't even know why he suddenly agreed.

"Personally I think it's ridiculous to have an appendix in this thing, but that might just be me."

She thinks for another second and then she all but runs up to him, grabbing his face in her hands and kisses him. Her attack pushes him back against the table, rattling the things cluttering it, and Rory freezes for a second, expecting her mother to come and see what's going on.

But then he's kissing her back and she forgets about her mother as he relaxes back against the table and wraps his arms around her, pressing her closer. He's sucking on her lower lip, making her moan, her eyes fluttering close and her hands grab hold of his shoulders.

She slips her tongue out to taste him, hesitantly at first, but when he responds with a throaty moan she reaches out further, exploring his mouth. Soon her hands are tangled in his hair, twirling the soft curls around her fingers.

She's lost in the kiss and when he pushes the jacket over her shoulders she complies, shrugging it off the rest of the way. It lands in a heap on the floor. He runs his hands over her arms and shoulders, the feel of his hands on her bare skin makes her gasp, and she unconsciously bites into his lower lip.

Her eyes pop open, and she half expects him to pull away, but he just groans, grabbing her hips and pressing her impossibly close.

She can feel him against her and it's both frightening and exciting at the same time. Tangling her hands in his hair again she whimpers against his lips, feeling herself grow hot.

She doesn't want this to end, but eventually she has to breathe, and she pulls away, taking a ragged breath.

"Wow," she murmurs, feeling elated.

His breathing is warm against her lips as he holds her close. She can feel his heart beat against her chest, matching her own racing one. "I'll take that as down payment."

Her eyes dart to his, and her breath hitches in her throat at his expression.

"You promised to make it up to me, remember?"

She swallows, feeling her whole body flush under his intense gaze.

Before she has a chance to answer he captures her mouth in another kiss. This time it's much slower, and she savors the feel of his tongue caressing her swollen lips.

"Thank you," she murmurs into the kiss.

He doesn't answer, just kisses her once more before pulling back, leaning his forehead against hers. They stay like that for a while, getting their breathing back to normal.

He is the first to move, finding her hands and lacing their fingers together. A moment later she takes half a step back, looking up at him.

"What are you thinking?" she asks quietly, timidly meeting his gaze.

He looks away and at first she doesn't think he's going to answer, but then he sighs, looking back at her. "That I must be crazy for agreeing to this."

She's feeling bold again. "So why did you?" she asks.

He shrugs, his gaze leaving hers but she sees something flitter through his eyes and her heart constricts at the feelings it stirs up. The rational part of her brain tells her that she's only known him a few weeks, but a bigger part of her remembers how she felt when he kissed her.

And she thinks that maybe, just maybe, she understands, and that thought scares her more than she's willing to admit.

"Are you okay?" Jess suddenly asks, bringing her back out of her thoughts, and she starts, her eyes snapping up to meet his.

Her throat is dry and she licks her lips. When she answers her voice is shaky. "Yeah, why?"

He shrugs. "You just zoned out."

"I was thinking," she says, feeling herself blush as she remembers about what.

"Huh." He's smirking at her, and she has to force herself to not look away. "Care to elaborate?"

She bites her lip and shakes her head timidly.

"Oh, come one," he coaxes. "It can't be that bad."

"I was trying to picture you all dressed up," she blurts out, and her eyes widen as she says it. She has no idea where that came from.

"Huh."

He raises an eyebrow and she has a distinct feeling he knows she's lying, but he doesn't call her on it.

Instead he pulls their intertwined hands behind her back, bringing her closer to him. She thinks he's going to kiss her, but he doesn't and she is secretly disappointed.

"So, what's the verdict?" he asks instead.

She looks into his eye and musters all her courage. "I think I'll have the best looking escort there."

Jess watches her for a second and then his lips curl into a lopsided grin. "You think so, huh?"

"Yes," she says. "Crazy hair and all."

He chuckles, slowly rubbing his nose against hers, and she smiles at the gesture.

"So…" she begins, trying to figure out where to go from here, but before she can get any further she yawns.

"Sorry," she mumble when she regains control of her body, feeling mortified, and she can see the smirk creeping onto his face.

He raises an eyebrow. "Am I that boring?"

She shakes her head. "Of all the words I could choose to describe you, boring is definitely not one of them."

"Good to know."

"I'm just tired. It's been a very eventful day."

He nods. "I suppose I should get going."

"Probably," she agrees, her gaze dropping from his face.

"So…" He lets the word hang.

Instead of answering she disentangles her hands from his to fold her arms around his shoulders. And then she kisses him, using her hands to pull herself closer. He groans and responds by tightening his hold on her, deepening the kiss.

"I don't want you to go," she admits when they pull apart.

"Rory…" he groans. "You're killing me here."

His eyes are dark and what she sees in them makes her catch her breath. "Oh," she whispers. "I'm sorry."

He takes a deep breath, pulling a hand through his messed up hair. "Yeah."

"Are you…okay?" she asks hesitantly, biting her lip nervously.

He nods, and then his lips curl into a smirk. "Though your mother would flog me alive if she knew what I'll be dreaming about tonight."

She swallows, hard, and her cheeks turn scarlet. His smirk widens and he leans in, leaving a gentle kiss on her temple, before bending down to pick up his jacket form the floor.

"G'night Rory," he says, shrugging it on and backs away towards the kitchen door.

"G'night," she mumbles, watching him open it.

He stops in the doorway, looking back at her. "So, just out of curiosity, what word would you choose to describe me?"

She looks into his eyes and 'intoxicating' enters her mind, closely followed by 'beautiful', but she stops herself before either of them reaches her lips.

And then her mother calls out her name from the living room, and Rory is almost relieved.

Jess smiles knowingly at her. "I'll find out," he says, and to Rory it sounds like a promise.

Then he's gone and Rory watches the door close after him. From behind, she can hear her mother coming closer and she tries to control her racing heart.

"Well, kids, time to break up the party and…"

Lorelai stops mid sentence, and Rory turns around slowly. "So…" Lorelai says after a few seconds of silence. "Jess left?"

"Yeah," Rory confirms, surprised that her voice is steady.

Rory can feel her mother watching her, but she doesn't elaborate, too many thoughts running through her head.

Lorelai nods to herself. "And?"

Rory frowns. "And what?"

"He's actually gonna be your escort?"

Rory smiles to herself. "Yes."

"Huh."

"What?" Rory asks apprehensively.

"So, it all turned out well," Lorelai says with a smug grin.

Rory watches her, a suspicious frown on her face. "What do you mean?"

"Well, he was obviously considering your offer when I walked in, although I suspect you'd have had to drive a hard bargain to get away with anything short of actual sex."

"Mom!" Rory exclaims, her cheeks turning crimson again.

Lorelai ignores her protest. "And considering I'd prefer you not having sex until after I'm dead, or come to think of it, not even then, this solution was much better, don't you agree?"

Rory nods uncomfortably, deciding not to tell her mother about the look in Jess' eyes, or the way he makes her feel.

And definitely not about the dreams she expects she'll be having tonight.

Rory suddenly realizes she's in way over her head and somehow she doesn't mind.

She doesn't mind at all.


	7. Do you really

**Freudian Slip**

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry about the wait. I got caught up in other stuff, involving family, earthquakes and work, and another story that just wouldn't let me go. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.

Thanks again to luvtheheaven for pointing out my mistakes.

Enjoy. :)

* * *

**Do you really want to know?**

* * *

She thinks they're doing pretty well, considering. This time they're actually in the dance studio, which is a huge step forward. And they're even holding each other.

If what they're doing could be called dancing is a whole other question.

But honestly, when his mouth trails a wet path across her throat, making her heart race, she doesn't care one bit about the answer.

"Oh, gross!" Lorelai's voice breaks through their bubble, and they both jump, releasing each other in the process.

The sudden movement and the fact that she was already leaning back makes Rory lose her balance. She's about to fall backwards, when Jess' arms catch her.

She gulps and then smiles up at him. "My hero."

Jess smirks, kissing her quickly, before turning to the intruders. He leaves one arm at her waist, holding her to him and without thinking about it Rory laces their fingers together.

"Oh, I'm sorry Lorelai," Miss Patty says, bursting into the studio. "I just stepped out for a few minutes."

"Oh well," Lorelai dismisses it, her voice slightly strained. "Everyone's still fully clothed, so no harm done."

Rory's eyes widen and she swallows, having picked up on the slight edge to her mother's voice, but there is no more comment.

"So," Chris says instead, watching Lorelai with an amused smile, "that was some dance."

"Glad you liked it," Jess quips.

Chris frowns. "Well, I wouldn't necessarily say that I liked it, but…"

"How's the actual dancing going?" Lorelai cuts in.

"Um…" Rory mumbles, avoiding looking at her mother.

"I've tried," Miss Patty says with defeat in her voice. "They just don't seem to be listening."

"When are they ever?" Lorelai sighs and then continues in a serious tone. "You do know this thing is tomorrow, right? As in not even twenty four hours from now?"

"Huh. You don't say," Jess drawls, and Rory can't suppress her giggle.

Lorelai rolls her eyes and sighs. "How do you expect to learn anything if you don't practice?"

"I don't."

Lorelai frowns. "You do know it's a dance, right?"

Jess shrugs. "It doesn't actually say anywhere that…" There's a short pause and Rory can feel him cringe a bit before continuing. "…escorts have to participate in the dance."

"True," Lorelai agrees. "But, would you want Rory to dance with someone else?"

Rory has been watching their exchange with amusement, but now Jess turns to her, and she feels her smile fade a little as she waits for the inevitable question.

He's watching her, an eyebrow raised questioningly. "Do you want to dance?"

"Well," she falters, and then looks down on the floor. "Maybe?"

"You've got to be kidding," he groans.

"I…" she mumbles.

"I don't dance."

"Please," she smiles up at him pleadingly.

He stares at her incredulously.

"You came here," she tries.

"And I only did that because you refused to go anywhere else," he points out.

"Just for a little while," she says. "And it doesn't even have to be a whole dance, just a few steps would be enough. I just want to…" She stops mid sentence, a bit flustered because she can't seem to formulate her thoughts into words.

"Rory…" he mutters, and she senses the warning in his tone.

She takes a deep breath and makes a decision, locking her eyes to his before speaking. "You remember the other night? You asked what word I would use to describe you." She pauses for a moment. "The second word I thought of was beautiful," she whispers, forcing herself to not look away.

He freezes, and for a moment she almost thinks he's about to run away, but then he exhales and she swallows hard at the sudden intensity in his gaze. There's something there that she can almost grasp, but before she has time to wrap her mind around it the moment is gone.

He holds her gaze and then he sighs. "This is going on the list," he mutters, just loud enough for her to hear.

She has to fight hard to suppress the bright smile that threatens to take over her face, and finally she admits defeat and leans in to kiss him to cover it up. She intends to keep it short and sweet, but her intentions are all forgotten when her lips meet his.

"I'm guessing this means he agreed," her father's voice cuts through the kiss and she pulls away, feeling dazed.

"So it would seem," her mother agrees, her voice slightly disturbed. "Though I could've done without the PDA."

Rory glances over at her parents sheepishly, but doesn't let go of Jess.

"Oh, to be young and in love," Miss Patty muses, watching them wistfully and Rory's eyes grow wide.

"Okay!" Lorelai exclaims. "How about we get back to the matter at hand, which I believe to be dance."

"Yes, let's!" Chris chimes in.

"All right then," Miss Patty says and moves over to the stereo. "Rory, Jess, are you ready?"

Rory looks up at Jess, but he just shrugs. "As ready as we'll ever be," Rory says.

"Then let's see what we have to work with here," Miss Patty says. "Now, do you remember your positions?"

Rory nods and awkwardly places her hand on Jess' shoulder. He sighs dejectedly, but after a moment he takes her hand and moves his other to the small of her back. She gives him what she hopes is a grateful smile.

"Okay, good. Now I'm going to start the music, and you just do what I told you to."

"Go Rory!" Lorelai calls, adding a whistle, and Rory shakes her head, chuckling.

Then the music starts and Rory's mind is suddenly completely blank and she stands rooted to the floor. "I can't remember the steps," she cries. "Was it supposed to be two long and one short, or one long and two short, or maybe it was two long and two short. I just don't know, and…"

"Oh Lord!" Miss Patty mutters.

"Rory," Jess says, and when she looks up at him she's met with his amused smirk.

"Yes," she says sheepishly.

"You're over thinking it. Forget about the steps."

"But…"

He pulls her a little closer and the protest dies on her lips. He leans in and looks her straight in the eyes.

"Just relax, and look at me. Don't think about it."

She holds his gaze for a few seconds and then she nods. "Okay."

"Ready?" he asks.

She nods again and when he moves she follows without problem. She has no idea what they're doing, but his arms are holding her steadily and they're moving over the floor.

"Bravo!" Miss Patty says approvingly and the sudden sound makes Rory turn her head.

The loss of eye contact makes her stumble and they almost tumble to the floor before Jess finds his footing again. She smiles up at him when she's got both feet back on the floor.

"Sorry," she mumbles apologetically.

He nods and then the music stops.

"Wow," Lorelai exclaims in the sudden silence. "I so did not expect that."

"You stole the words right out of my mouth," Chris adds.

Rory ignores her parents and looks at Jess her eyes wide. "I thought you said you couldn't dance?"

The expression on his face makes her smile fade. He's not looking at her, but she can tell he's regretting the past few minutes.

He sighs, letting go of her and takes a step back. "I never said I couldn't."

"But…"

"I said I didn't."

"Okay." She frowns and before she can think about it, the words are out of her mouth. "So where did you learn how to do that?"

He sighs again. "Nowhere."

"You don't have to be embarrassed for taking dance classes," Lorelai pipes in, her tone telling a different story.

"I did not take dance classes," Jess almost growls.

"Mom," Rory says, trying to get her attention, but Lorelai just waves at her dismissively, apparently having too much fun.

"Okay, so what, you snuck into a dance studio to watch girls?" she quips, a devilish grin spreading over her face."

"No."

"Hmm…then, did you…" she begins, her eyes widening, but he cuts her off.

"You don't want to hear it," Jess says, his voice holding a not so subtle warning and starts off for the exit.

"Oh, come on," Lorelai chides. "It can't be that bad."

Rory is frantically trying to come up with a way to get her mother to stop the inquiries, but her mind has chosen this moment to become completely blank and she just watches helplessly.

Jess stops and turns around, taking a deep breath, and looks straight at Lorelai. "One of Liz's husbands or boyfriends or whatever was a dancer turned crack addict. He made us watch old tapes of his performances, re-enactments included. It stuck."

"Oh," Lorelai mumbles, the amusement in her voice vanishing, and Rory just stares at him.

Jess' attention is still on Lorelai and he continues before anyone can say anything, his voice hard. "I was twelve, he had a gun. It wasn't a difficult choice."

"Jess!" Rory gasps in horror, feeling a lump form in her throat and shivers at a sudden shill running up her spine.

He doesn't look at her, his eyes still trained on Lorelai. "Are we done here?"

There is no answer, or if there is, Rory doesn't hear it, but she sees him nod and then walk away. She stares after him for a few seconds before she finds her voice again and calls out his name. He doesn't turn, or even acknowledge it, as he stalks out of the dance studio, shoving his hands deep into the pockets of his jeans.

Rory stands frozen in place for what feels like an eternity, staring at the empty space where he disappeared, and she can feel tears stinging in her eyes. Then she swallows down the lump in her throat and starts off after him.

"Rory, honey…" Lorelai says quietly, blocking her path.

"What?" Rory snaps, not in the mood to talk to her mother right now.

"Maybe you should just leave him alone for a while," Lorelai suggests.

Rory stares at her and scoffs. "And what, let him think I don't care?"

"No," her mother shakes her head. "But don't you think he could use some time to cool off?"

"Maybe," Rory concedes. "But why don't we let him decide that?"

"Rory, just listen for a while, okay?"

Crossing her arms over her chest, Rory looks up at her mother defiantly. "I don't want to hear what you have to say right now."

"But, Rory…"

"No, Mom!" Rory yells, surprising them both. "You just couldn't leave it alone, could you?"

Lorelai looks away. "I didn't think…"

"No, that's right. You didn't think," Rory exclaims. "Now let me go."

Her mother sighs, and Chris comes up beside her.

"Maybe we should just let her go," he suggests gently.

Lorelai stares at him, startled. "But…" she starts to protest again.

Rory takes the opportunity and sidesteps her mother, heading for the door.

"Lor, do you really think you can stop her?" she hears her father ask and she knows he's watching her.

"Go get him," Miss Patty stage whispers when she passes, and the unexpected support strengthens her resolve.

She's halfway down the stairs when her mother calls out after her, but she ignores it and starts running. She doesn't know where he might have gone and there's no sign of him anywhere, so she just runs, hoping she will get lucky.

The bridge is the first place she goes to. By then she's had to slow down, and she's breathing hard when she clears the trees and the lake appears before her. He's sitting in the middle of the bridge and somehow she isn't surprised to find him here.

She stands there for a moment, watching him take a deep drag on his cigarette and exhale a few seconds later, the cloud of smoke slowly dispersing out over the water. He lifts the cigarette again, but then he looks up and his hand freezes halfway to his mouth.

Their eyes lock and she waits for a sign, hoping he'll allow her to approach, but at the same time feeling somewhat apprehensive. When he moves again it's to flick the cigarette into the water, and then he looks down, breaking eye contact.

It's not exactly an invitation, but at least he didn't run away from her, and she walks out on the bridge slowly, sitting down next to him. He doesn't move, his eyes staring unblinkingly at the water, and at first she does the same.

She doesn't know how long they sit there in silence, but eventually she gathers her courage and turns to him.

"Jess," she says, her voice coming out barely above a whisper.

He doesn't look at her. "You weren't supposed to hear that," he says quietly.

"Oh." She looks away again, out over the water. "Why not?"

He's silent, and Rory starts to think he's not going to answer. But then he sighs. "Because you shouldn't have to deal with my screwed up past."

Rory frowns. "Don't you think I should be the judge of that?"

"Rory…"

"What? You don't think I can take it?"

"No, I just…" She watches him struggle for a while before he continues. "I just don't want to be the one to destroy your faith in the world."

She stares at him, completely baffled, and then she grows angry.

"I'm not a naïve little girl you know," she says, getting up on her feet.

"That's not…"

She doesn't let him continue. "And my life isn't perfect."

"I never said…"

"My mom had me at sixteen," she yells, launching into a full out rant. "She ran away with me when I was just a baby because she didn't want me to grow up in her world. She got a job as a maid at the Independence Inn, and my first years we lived in a tool shed behind the Inn. It was freezing in the winter and sometimes we didn't have enough food. I've barely seen my dad ten times my entire life. He keeps promising to visit, but promises don't count for much with him. I love him, but sometimes I think I hate him for never being here. I…"

Her rant is effectively cut short when he crashes his lips into hers and it takes her a moment to get her bearings. She didn't even notice him get up. But she can feel the desperation in the kiss and she responds, bringing her hands up to his face.

"Sorry," he whispers when he pulls away.

It takes a second before the word registers in her mind, but when it does she looks at him.

"For what?" she whispers gently.

He doesn't look at her. "I don't know. Everything?"

"Okay," she says, quietly accepting it. "I'm sorry too."

At that his eyes dart to hers, and there's a frown on his forehead. "For?"

She gives him a small smile and echoes his words. "I don't know. Everything?"

He stares at her for a few seconds, and she notices a small twitch at the corner of his mouth, but then he looks away.

"I didn't think you'd come after me," he confesses, and she can tell it takes a lot for him to say those words.

"My mom didn't think I should," she says.

His eyes find hers again. "I'm glad you did."

"Yeah?" she asks, a silly grin spreading over her face.

He watches her skeptically, and then shakes his head. "I'm beginning to change my mind."

She sticks her tongue out at him and he stares at her for a moment. Then he shakes his head again with a chuckle.

"You're crazy."

She smiles brightly at him. "Why, thank you."

He just sighs, but there's a small smile playing at his lips.

Rory watches him for a moment and then she remembers where they are and why. Her smile slowly fades and she looks down. "So…" she starts nervously, "do you want to talk about it?"

He tenses instantly and his arms drop from her back. "Rory…"

She continues quickly. "You don't have to, of course. I just…I'm here if you want to talk…about anything."

He sighs, and pushes a hand through his hair. "You don't know what you're asking for."

His words almost make her change her mind, but she swallows, pushing away her doubts. "When you said…what you said before, it scared me and I won't pretend I'm not afraid to hear what else you could tell me. But it's part of who you are, and I want to know. About all of it."

He sighs. "I don't…"

"You don't have to say anything now. But you can, when you're ready."

He nods and she tentatively reaches out for his hand. At first he's tense, but then he laces their fingers together, and looks up at her.

"Are you sure?"

She meets his gaze and for a moment she's stunned by what she sees in his eyes. Then she takes a deep breath. "I know you've probably seen and done things that should make me run in the other direction, but I…" She trails off, searching for the right words. "I feel safe with you," she concludes.

He stares at her, and she starts to feel self-conscious. "Does that sound crazy?"

"You're asking me?" he says incredulously.

"Sorry," she says sheepishly, ducking her head. "This is all just very new to me."

"Yeah," he says, somewhat shakily.

Then they just stand there quietly for a while. Eventually Rory takes a deep breath and looks up at him. "What now?"

He doesn't answer. Instead he sits down on the bridge and after a moment she sits down next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. He puts his arm around her, his fingers playing with a strand of her hair.

She sighs contentedly. "This is nice."

He doesn't say anything, but he doesn't have to.

She's the one who breaks the silence, and she does it with a sense of trepidation. "Can I ask you a question?"

His hand stops for a moment, but then he takes a deep breath. "Yeah."

"Why did you tell us?"

He's silent for a long time, but she waits patiently, and finally he speaks. "I don't know… I didn't intend to, and then, I…it was just your mother and all those stupid questions. I just wanted to shut her up."

"You definitely did that," she says and then she laughs, the fact that it's completely inappropriate only making her laugh harder.

She's not looking at him, but she can imagine the shock on his face. It takes a long time before her laughter subsides and when it does, her stomach is cramping.

"I'm sorry," she gasps between stray giggles, holding her stomach. "I don't know what came over me."

"You finally succumbed to the insanity that is Stars Hollow."

"Hey!" she protests. "I like this town."

He raises an eyebrow. "Thus proving my point."

"Be nice," she huffs indignantly.

He leans in and whispers close to her ear. "I'm always nice."

His breath tickles her skin, making her whole body tremble and she lets out a contented sigh. Right at this moment, she has to agree with him.

She raises her hand up to his cheek, and turns her head, searching his eyes with hers. They sit like that for a few moments and Rory thinks she could get lost in his eyes. Then Jess' hand comes up to the back of her neck and his lips descend on hers, and she closes her eyes, opening her mouth to the familiar and intoxicating touch.

Rory gets lost in the kiss and as it grows more heated so does her actions. She doesn't know how or when it happens, but suddenly she's running her hands over the bare skin on his back, and she likes the feeling.

She also likes the response it gets from Jess. There is a growl deep I his throat and a new urgency in the kiss. He presses her to him harder, but there's a limit to how close they can get, sitting as they are, side by side on the edge of the bridge.

He's the one to solve it by gently pushing her backwards down on the planks. At first she freezes and her eyes shoot open. He breaks the kiss and leans back slightly, watching her with a question evident in his eyes.

Rory looks back at him and then she smiles, laying down, and pulling him with her. He adjusts his position, never looking away from her and then he hovers over her for a few moments before leaning down to capture her mouth in another kiss.

It starts out slow, but then Jess' hand finds its way under the hem of her shirt. He just holds it there, but the contact is sending sparks all over her body, and she lets out a moan, grasping the back of his neck.

Jess responds instantly and she loses herself in the kiss and the feelings it stirs up inside of her. When he starts to trail kisses along her jaw line she buries her fingers in his hair and shifts her weight to give him better access.

At the movement a sharp pain shoots through her shoulder blade and she freezes, letting out a gasp.

He pulls away immediately, a concerned frown on his face. "Did I do something wrong?" he asks, and Rory is caught off guard by the sincere worry in his voice.

"No!" she exclaims, desperately wanting to assure him that nothing he did could even remotely be called wrong.

His frown transforms into a smirk and she blushes under his gaze. "Okay."

"It's just…the bridge is hard and my back…"

"Oh right," he says and quickly sits up, reaching out a hand to help her do the same.

"Thanks," she says when she's sitting up, rolling her shoulder to relieve the pain.

He's watching her. "Shoulder?" he asks.

She looks up at him and nods.

"Okay," he says and scoots around her until he's sitting behind her. Then she feels his hands on her back, gently rubbing her sore muscles, and she slowly relaxes.

"So," he says a while later, "I guess we should find a better place if we intend a repeat."

"That might be advisable," she agrees, a wide grin spreading over her face at the thought.

"Any better?"

She rolls her shoulder carefully. "Much better. Thanks."

"Good," he says, his hands moving down to her waist. "So, do you want to stay here, or…?"

Rory hesitates before answering. Then she turns around to face him. "I should probably go find my mom and let her know we're okay."

He watches her for a few seconds and then sighs, getting up. "Okay," he says, reaching out a hand. She grasps it and he pulls her up, and then wraps his arm around her waist. "Let's go."

"You're coming?" she asks, surprised.

He shrugs. "I have to see her at some point. Better today than tomorrow, right?"

"True," she agrees, hesitantly. "She's probably at home."

He nods and they walk off the bridge, steering their steps towards the Gilmore house. They walk in silence and once they reach the porch Rory stops, turning towards him.

"Last chance," she says.

"Don't tempt me," he sighs and leans in to give her a quick kiss.

She smiles up at him and they climb the steps and stop outside the door. "Ready?" she asks.

"No."

"Me neither," she confesses.

She takes a deep breath and then opens the door, stepping inside hesitantly.

"Oh! Rory, is that you honey?" Lorelai exclaims instantly and comes running from the living room. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Rory says pointedly and Lorelai's gaze slowly travels past her.

"Oh, Jess!" Lorelai says, her voice betraying surprise. "Hi."

He comes up beside Rory, his arm draped over her shoulders, and she slips her arm around his waist, a statement directed as much to her mother as to him.

Jess doesn't reply to Lorelai's greeting with more than a nod and for a moment the small hallway is filled with awkward silence.

"Was that Rory?" Chris asks, breaking the silence, and walks around the corner from the kitchen. He stops behind Lorelai and smiles. "Hey Rory, hey Jess."

"Hey Dad," Rory says and smiles at him.

"Oh, I borrowed a book," Chris continues, holding up a copy of _Watership Down_. "I hope you don't mind. Your mother was driving me crazy pacing up and down the living room, so I had to do something."

"It's fine."

"Nice choice," Jess adds with a smirk.

"Yeah well, reading's not really my thing, but I remember liking this when I was a kid, so…"

He's cut off by the ringing of a phone, and he smiles apologetically as he pulls it out of his pocket. He glances at the screen and looks up at them, his smile turning somewhat awkward.

"I'm sorry, I should take this," he says, indicating the phone, and ducks his head as he turns around, walking back into the kitchen and disappears out through the back door.

Rory looks after him, wondering what that was about, but then she shakes her head and turns back to her mother.

"Well," she says, "I just wanted to let you know we were ok, so…"

"Ok, fine!" Lorelai suddenly bursts out, interrupting her. "I'm sorry I pried, okay? That is what you want me to say, right?"

"Well…" Rory mumbles, not prepared for the outburst, and not sure what to say to that.

"But you know what?" Lorelai continues before she can say anything else. "I'm not really sorry. I'm sorry it upset you and I'm sorry for Jess, because no kid should have to deal with something like that, but I'm not sorry for wanting to know things about my daughter's boyfriend."

Rory can feel Jess grow more and more tense beside her during her mother's small speech, and she swallows. "Mom," she says quietly.

Lorelai shakes her head. "No Rory, not this time. I know you like him, and yes, that does count for something, and I know I said I was gonna be the cool mom here, but none of that changes the fact that he was sent here for a reason and no matter how cool I am, I'm still your mother, and I can't help but worry. And it doesn't exactly help that every other time I see you two you're about two seconds away from being R rated."

Rory tries to come up with something to say, but she can't think of anything, and it doesn't help that her cheeks are flaming. Beside her Jess feels almost like a statue. And then he speaks.

"What do you want to know?"

Rory whips her head around and stares at him, mouth open in shock. He's looking straight at Lorelai and she can't read his expression.

"Oh, wow," Lorelai says, obviously just as surprised as Rory. "I can ask anything?"

Jess takes a deep breath, and nods. "You can ask. I can't promise I'll answer or that you'll like the answers."

"Okay."

"Jess…" Rory says, worriedly, finally having found her voice.

He looks at her for a moment, and squeezes her shoulder, before looking back at Lorelai. Rory swallows and feels close to panic. This was definitely not how she expected this to go.

"It's ok, Rory," Jess whispers and she sighs.

She can't explain why she's so panicked by the idea. But she also realizes there's nothing she can do to stop this. She nods, resigning herself to whatever is coming and tightens her arm around Jess for a moment, silently offering her support.

"Could we at least move this somewhere else?" she asks, before her mother can start her questioning.

Lorelai's eyes snap to Rory and it takes her a moment to answer. "Fine," she finally consents.

Rory quickly nudges Jess and they walk into the living room, sitting down on the couch. His arm is still around her shoulders and she leans into him as closely as she possibly can.

When she looks up, Lorelai is pacing in front of the TV. Rory watches her nervously, and takes Jess' other hand in hers, squeezing it lightly.

"No point in delaying, right?" Lorelai says a moment later. "So, let's start with something easy. Alcohol?"

Jess is looking straight at her. "Yes."

Lorelai nods. "Frequently?"

"In periods."

"Lately?"

"Not since I came here."

"Good to know," Lorelai says and nods to herself. "So…drugs?"

"No."

She raises her eyebrows. "Never?"

"Unless you count nicotine."

"Okay," Lorelai accepts, and Rory can't help but feel slightly relieved. Before she can start to examine the feeling, Lorelai continues her questioning.

"So, been in a lot of fights?"

"There were some, yes."

"Anyone got hurt?"

"No one who didn't deserve it."

She narrows her eyes at him. "Define deserve."

Jess shrugs. "Mostly self-defense. There was the occasional asshole who just asked for it."

"Okay then," Lorelai says slowly. "Moving on. Ever been to jail?"

"Never for more than a night."

"What for?"

He shrugs. "Underage drinking, a couple fights, things like that."

"Ever been to court?"

"No."

"No, because it wasn't warranted?"

"No."

Lorelai frowns. "Well, at least you're not lying about it," she finally says.

In the short silence that follows Rory takes a shaky breath, wondering what's behind that no, and if she's ready to find out. She glances over at him, but he's looking straight at her mother, his expression unreadable. And then Lorelai asks her next question.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Mostly shoplifting. Sporadic pick pocketing."

"What did you take?"

For the first time Jess looks away, and there's a long pause. But just when Rory thinks he's not going to answer, he looks up again.

"Food, usually. Money when the rent was overdue."

Lorelai stares at him for a second. "Food?" she finally repeats, sounding unconvinced.

"When you're seven and haven't eaten in two days you don't stop to think about what's right and wrong. After a while it becomes a habit."

Rory feels the lump reforming in her throat, and she suddenly remembers the photos she found of Jess as a kid. At the time she smiled at him dressed as Batman, but now her mind conjures up images of that same boy skulking around grocery stores waiting for an opportunity to fill his pockets.

She wants to hold that boy, hold him tightly and never let go, but she knows that the Jess sitting next to her would never allow that, especially not here and now. So she just squeezes his hand and presses herself as close to his side as she possibly can, which doesn't make much difference, but his arm tightens around her shoulders and she knows he understands.

"I honestly don't know what to say to that," Lorelai says, breaking the silence.

Jess shrugs. "What's there to say?"

"Jess…" Rory says quietly, and he looks over at her quickly before turning back to her mother.

"It's not your problem, so let's just get this over with?" he suggests.

Lorelai frowns and is silent a long time, but then she nods. "Okay, fine," she says. "So, why don't we just dive right in. How about sex?"

"Mom!" Rory gasps, not believing what she hears, but Jess doesn't even blink before answering.

"Yes."

The matter-of-fact reply makes Rory's cheeks turn a deep red, but her mother doesn't seem fazed, or surprised.

"Any diseases?" she just asks.

Jess is silent for a second. "Scarlet fever when I was five."

Lorelai frowns. "That's not what I was asking."

"Huh."

"Not going to answer?" Lorelai asks, her voice hinting at a challenge.

"I did."

Lorelai sighs. "Jess."

"I'm sorry; did you want to know about every time I had a cold?"

"Can you just answer the question?"

Jess sighs and then shakes his head. "No."

"Fine," Lorelai consents. "What are your intentions towards my daughter?"

Rory holds her breath as she hears the question. Jess is silent for a second, and glances at her briefly before answering.

"Nothing that she's not ready for."

"Good answer," Lorelai says, and Rory blushes, thinking back to the bridge not that long ago and wondering what she actually is ready for.

Her thoughts are interrupted when Lorelai asks her next question.

"Why were you sent here?"

Jess sighs dejectedly before answering. "For once, Liz was actually conscious when they called from the police station."

"Okay," Lorelai says slowly, a concerned wrinkle forming on her forehead. "So, why were you there?"

Jess stares at her for a moment and then he lets out a short, humorless laugh. "You know, it's funny really, but she never asked that question."

"But…"

Jess shrugs. "Liz isn't exactly the mothering type."

"Obviously," Lorelai says, her frown deepening.

"And to answer your question," Jess continues. "A couple nights earlier I found Liz with a split lip and a black eye, courtesy of her current prince charming. Next time I saw him I decided to…convince him never to come back. The police interrupted."

"Perfect timing."

"As always."

"And then you were sent here," Lorelai concludes.

"Next day," Jess confirms.

"Wow."

During the last part of the exchange Rory has turned to look at him, and now she leans her forehead against his temple. "I'm sorry," she says quietly.

He squeezes her shoulder. "Don't be."

She smiles sadly, kissing his cheek softly.

"Okay then," Lorelai says quietly. "I just have one more question. You've been uncommonly calm and forthcoming this whole time. Why?"

Jess shrugs, and stays silent.

Lorelai watches him with eyebrows raised. "Of all the questions, this is the one you refuse to answer?"

"So it would seem."

"But, why?" she asks, frowning.

Jess shakes his head. "You've had your last question, plus one might I add."

As if on cue, Christopher chooses that moment to return. "Sorry about that," he says as he enters the living room, and all eyes turn to him. He stops short, a curious look on his face. "Okay, what did I miss?" he asks, suspiciously.

"Um…" Rory tries, drawing a blank on how to explain it.

"I'll fill you in later," Lorelai says, and Rory sends her a grateful smile.

"So," Jess says. "Are we done here?"

Lorelai nods slowly. "Yes."

"Great. I would say it's been fun, but…"

He lets the rest of the sentence hang, but Rory still gets it, and she squeezes his hand. He looks over at her quickly and they both stand up.

"We'll be in my room," Rory says, watching her mother for any sign of disapproval.

Lorelai just nods, and Rory starts off, Jess following closely behind.

"Wait," Lorelai's voice stops them after just a few steps.

"What?" Rory asks, slightly worried her mother changed her mind. After what she just learned, she wants to talk to Jess alone, or at least get him away from her parents.

Lorelai looks at Jess and takes a deep breath before she speaks. "I just wanted to say thank you, for answering my questions, and…" She makes a short pause before continuing. "I'm sorry."

Rory glances at Jess and she can see his jaw clench. Then he nods once.

"Ok, you can go now," Lorelai says after a moment, and Rory doesn't waste any time leaving the room. She can hear her dad's confused questions as she opens the door, but she ignores them, pulling Jess with her into her room.

She closes the door with a relieved sigh, and turns around, intending to find out what her boyfriend is thinking about what just happened, when his mouth descends on hers and she finds herself pressed up against the wooden surface. She gasps in surprise and he runs his tongue along her lower lip as her arms, almost instinctively, wrap themselves around his shoulders.

"Jess," she whimpers after a few moments, trying to regain her senses.

"Shh," he mumbles back, reaching up to the back of her neck, tilting her head slightly backwards and entangling his fingers in her hair. "I don't want to talk right now."

She tries to answer, but his other hand has made its way under her shirt, and she's finding it hard to think straight. So instead she grabs a hold of his shoulders, closes her eyes and just lets herself enjoy the moment.

There will be time to talk later.


End file.
